Power Rangers Samurai R
by Navek
Summary: A revised version of Samurai with a mostly OC cast! A Nexus Point has appeared in the city of Stone Canyon, unleashing the evil Nighlok upon the world. Now, Tatsuki Shiba must assemble a new team of Rangers to combat this threat. Armed with the ancient power of the Samurai, these five heroes must learn to fight as one, or the world will be drowned in misery and destruction.
1. The Team Unites (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Admit it. If you grew in the 90s, you probably watched the cheesy awesomeness that was Power Rangers. For almost twenty years we saw the continuing battle of good and evil. Multi-colored heroes fighting monsters. The cool-as-hell weapons and Megazord battles. And even some pretty gripping storytelling and memorable characters. Especially when we reached RPM.**

 **And then came Samurai, Megaforce and their stupidly-named 'Super' second seasons that put a stop to all that growth and progress despite having some good ideas. Thank God that Dino Charge seems to be getting things back on track. So I've decided to make my own version of Samurai to give us the glorious return of Power Rangers that we were all expecting. I mean I can't do any worse than what the actually writers did, right?**

 **So let's begin (and I mean actually begin, not start at Episode 3 like an idiot) with the first explosive chapter of Power Rangers Samurai R!**

 _Chapter 1: The Team Unites (Part 1)_

 **There are places where you should never look.**

In the city of Stone Canyon, a little boy was counting with his eyes covered. "Three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come!"

The boy started looking for his friends, eventually getting out of the park and into a nearby alley.

 **There are cracks in the world. Cracks that lead to another dimension.**

The boy heard a strange noise coming the space between a large crate and a wall. "Hello?" He then approached the gap and looked into it.

 **Do not look in! For on the other side, is the home of evil known as the Nighlok!**

A sinister red light shined through the gap, startling the boy who backed up. And much to the boy's surprise and terror, a legion of horrible creatures emerged from the gap. These beings had no eyes, yellow pants, monstrous torsos and matching blades. But before the creatures could attack the boy, a small red mechanical being similar to a lion flew in, knocking a few of the Nighloks away from the boy before returning to its master's palm, folding in a pentagram shape with the Kanji of Fire on it.

"Come on! It's not safe here!" The boy was suddenly helped up by a young hispanic man with short black hair, blue eyes behind a pair of circular glasses, a black windbreaker, jeans, and sneakers. As he lead the boy away from the dazed Nighloks, they passed by figure who pocketed the shape-changing lion and pulled out what looked like a hi-tech calligraphy brush. With a few quick movements and a flash of light, the figure stood revealed.

It was a woman in a red outfit similar to a kimono but tighter with a black sash, a golden symbol on her right side, white gloves, a golden belt with a circular buckle and a side pouch, a short red skirt over black pants, white gloves, red boots, and a red helmet with the Fire Kanji-shaped black visor. In her right hand was a gold & silver sword with a black pommel and a reflective guard. As the Nighloks looked in confusion, the bespectacled man from earlier came back, pushing his glasses up.

"Take a good look, Nighloks. You're standing in the presence of the Red Samurai Ranger, descendant of the man who sealed your kind away!" He said with a smirk and gesturing to the spandex-clad woman. "You can run now, or become blood stains on her blade."

The Samurai Ranger open her buckle, revealing a black disk with the same logo that was on her chest. She held up the disk and stated, "No, I don't want them to retreat." She then slid the disk on her sword's pommel until it reached the guard. The Red Ranger than pulled out her blade, taking a stance before charging at the creatures.

 _(Cue Samurai Theme Song)_

As soon as she reached the Nighloks, the red-clad heroine started swinging left and right, hitting every enemy her blade could reach. After cutting through a few of them and reached the middle of the pack, a few of the Nighloks tried to leap at her, but the Red Samurai Ranger quickly turned and intercepted them with a series of precise slashes. Seeing this, the creatures surrounding her backed up a bit before swinging their swords, only for the ranger to parry them. A group of them attempted to slash her all at once, but with some quick maneuvering, she managed to block the swords and push the Nighloks back.

One Nighlok attempted to sneak at her from behind, only to receive her sword through its stomach. Eventually, the battle moved to a nearby pier, the ranger continuing to slash apart the monsters with skillful technique. The Nighloks attempted to leap at her but she replied each of them. With her back against the water, two more Nighloks jumped out to attack, but the Red Samurai quickly turned cut both of them down with a single swing, sparks flying off the two before they fell back in the water and she continued her battle with the rest of the Nighloks.

Deciding that it was time to kick things up a notch, the red-clad warrior opened her buckle, revealing a red disk with silhouettes of the tiny lion from before. She flipped the disk up the air, catching it the pommel of her sword. She then held it upright and spun the disk, the mirrored scabbard showing the image of the lion running.

"Your end has come!" The Red Samurai exclaimed as fire surrounded her sword. And with seven slashes of this enhanced sword, the Red Samurai stood with her sword out, the Nighloks behind her sparking and then exploding into a large fireball. As the fireball faded out, the red-clad samurai clipped her sword to the handle on the left side of her belt and started walking back to her comrade.

"Good work." The man said as his costume-wearing associate returned back to alley where the Nighloks came from. And when she did, the Red Ranger powered down, revealing her true appearance. She was a woman of asain descent with shoulder-length black hair held in a bun and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red blouse shirt, jean shorts, white sandals and charm bracelet on her right wrist with the Kanji for 'Warrior' as one of the charms.

"Well, I think this latest attack just about settles it." She stated.

"No doubt." The man said as he pulled out his data pad and started scanning the area. The pad showed a map of Stone Canyon with red energy all around in various places. "Stone Canyon is definitely the new Nexus Point."

"Which means more Nighlok attacks." The woman groaned as she rubbled her temple. "Things are about to become more chaotic."

"You think we should bring in the others?" The man asked, only for the woman to raise her eyebrow. "Look, I know they aren't exactly samurai material..."

"Not samurai material? Lukas, three of them have never even picked up a real sword." The woman stated.

"Hey, you were to one who said to trust the spirits of your ancestors." Lukas stated as he put his hands up. "If they were chosen, there's probably a reason behind it."

"I know, it's just..." The woman said as a sad look appeared on her face. Seeing her discomfort, the bespectacled man put his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Tatsuki. You can train them. Make them the team the world is going to need." Hearing his made the woman's face brighten up a bit. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Lukas." Tatsuki said as the two started walking back to their home. However, as the two comrades were heading home to prepare, something was awakening on the other side of the dimensional crack.

Within the red-tinted plane known as the Neitherworld, a being awoke from his slumber. It was a short being with a pale squid head, blank yellow eyes, red robes and a circular staff in his hands. The being looked around for a bit, feeling a tad dazed from its long slumber. Eventually, the short creature reached a red river and waited. And much to its pleasure, it did not have to wait long as a demonic boat raised up from the water. Using an incantation, the short being teleported himself onto the boat, where he was greeted by the sound of a melancholic guitar song.

Strumming said guitar was a female creature with an equally inhuman appearance. She turned her head and greeted the creature.

" _ **Moridun, I see you've awakened as well.**_ " She said, unable to form a smile despite wanting to greet her old friend.

" _ **Dayu, your song is as beautiful as ever.**_ " The squid creature said with a voice that carried wisdom. " _ **I assume our master is also awake.**_ "

" _ **You assume correctly, old friend.**_ " Another inhuman creature entered from behind the bamboo door. His terrifying armored appearance, six yellow eyes, blue spiked sides and sharp teeth were only heightened by deep baritone voice. Held in his left hand was a sword in a red scabbard. " _ **A new Nexus Point has finally opened.**_ "

 _ **"I know! What a wonderful development!"**_ Moridun said as his master passed him. _**"After three-hundred years of sleep, we can finally continue our mission!"**_

 _ **"Indeed."** _ The Master said as he sat down, Dayu serving him a drink. _**"So, what did our agents have to report?"**_

 _ **"I'm afraid they were destroyed."**_ Moridun stated with a grim tone, his magic having given him a physic link to the earlier party. _**"By something called a...Red Samurai Ranger."**_

 _ **"Red Samurai Ranger?"**_ Dayu asked before coming to realization. _**"You mean a Power Ranger?"**_

 _ **"But it gets much worse."**_ The squid creature continued. _**"This...Ranger bears the crest of the man who sealed us away, my Master."**_

The master clenched his fists, anger coursing through his veins. _**"Shiba."**_ He then stood up and whistled. Out from the red river jumped a being with a red top half and a blue bottom half that resembled a face.

 _ **"You summoned me, Master Xandred?"**_ The creature said with a bow.

 _ **"Gemini, the nexus is open. Take a legion with you, and make the humans cry!"**_ Xandred ordered. _**"For the Sanzu must flow!"**_

 _ **"As you wish, my master."**_ Gemini said before jumping back into the river.

Back in the human world (specifically Texas), a gas station was being held at gunpoint by a robber, who was ordering the clerk to put the money in his duffle bag. However, the robber's gun was suddenly shot out of his hand. Everyone turned and saw a tall dirty blond man with black eyes, a bit of a stubble, a jean jacket, long jeans, brown boots, a smoking pistol in his hand, and a brown hat on his head.

"Now, I reckon you give the nice man his money back. Or else this is gonna end up real bad for ya, kid."

The robber, not being a total idiot, put his hands up, letting the man place handcuffs on him. After a day of hard work, the Texas Ranger returned to his home, greeted by his wife and son. His wife, Margaret (a brunette woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes), told him that a package had arrived in the mail for him. The man sat on the living room couch and opened the package, revealing a letter with the Shiba symbol and a strange blue hexagon-shaped object that had the Kanji for Water on it. With an eyebrow raised, he unrolled the letter and read the message.

 _Jeremiah Trotter, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that threatens the entire world is fast approaching, and you are among the few who can stop it. Within this package is a being known as an Origami Zord, just in case you aren't convinced. If you are, please report to the town of Stone Canyon for further instructions._

With a bit of skepticism, Jeremiah picked up the Origami Zord. But as soon as he did, a tiny spark of blue energy passed between them, making the blond man jump as the object unfolded into a tiny blue dragon that roared. "Good lord!"

"Honey, what happened?" Margaret asked in concern, only for her eyes to widen at the sight of the Origami Zord.

"Woah, cool!" Their son (a brown-haired blue-eyed child) Howard exclaimed.

In another part of the world (Canada), a red-haired woman with green eyes and wearing a green nurse outfit was opening up her locker. But much her shock, she found a mysterious package inside. Naturally curious, she opened the box and saw a letter and a circular pink object with the Kanji of Heaven on it. She unrolled the letter and read it.

 _Alice Noel, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that threatens the entire world is fast approaching, and you are among the few who can stop it. Within this package is a being known as an Origami Zord, just in case you aren't convinced. If you are, please report to the town of Stone Canyon for further instructions._

"Yeah right." The woman said with a scowl as she grabbed the Origami Zord. And just as before, a spark passed (this time pink) between them, Alice screaming slightly as it unfolded into a turtle.

In yet another part of the word (Angel Grove), a young boy with spiky black hair, black eyes, a Fall Out boy t-shirt, green pajama pants and socks was eating popcorn and watching TV.

 _"Sorry I took so long. My walk has become increasing silly as of late."_

As the teen laughed at the absurd antics on the TV, a brunette maid walked in with a package in her hands. "Package for you, Master Spike."

"Thank you, Clarice." The boy said, opening his package with same glee as a child opening their birthday present. "Come on, Dad! Don't let me down!"

But much to his disappointment, it wasn't the new console he had been begging his father for. But instead it was a box with a letter and a triangular green object with the Kanji for Wood on it. He unrolled the letter and started reading it.

 _Spike Skullavich, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that threatens the entire world is fast approaching, and you are among the few who can stop it. Within this package is a being known as an Origami Zord, just in case you aren't convinced. If you are, please report to the town of Stone Canyon for further instructions._

"Wait a minute, Zord?" Spike said to himself as the name Zord seemed familiar to him. The lanky teen picked up the Origami Zord, the spark passing this time being green. The Origami Zord unfolded into a bear, making the teen smile as he suddenly had a feeling where this was going, standing up with boundless excitement. "Clarice, fetch me my suitcase!"

And finally (in Great Britain), an african woman wearing a grey beanie, a Captain Marvel t-shirt, black jeans, boots, and an orange jacket was walking back to her apartment after her weekly trick to the comic book store. However, she noticed a package in front of her apartment and took it inside, placing it on the table alongside her comics. She opened the box and like the others, she saw a rolled up letter and a triangular yellow object with Kanji for Earth on it. And as it happened before, she read the letter.

 _Samantha Holt, you have been chosen for a great purpose. An evil that threatens the entire world is fast approaching, and you are among the few who can stop it. Within this package is a being known as an Origami Zord, just in case you aren't convinced. If you are, please report to the town of Stone Canyon for further instructions._

"No way!" She said with glee, picking up the Origami zord (the spark being yellow this time), and it unfolded into a monkey. "Awesome!"

 _Four days latter..._

A bus arrived in the city of Stone Canyon, the passengers leaving and grabbing their luggage. One of those passengers, was Spike (who was now wearing a sideways hat) with a large backpack and suitcase. When he got off, he stretched his limbs and starting grumbling to himself. "You crash the company limo seven times and suddenly you can't use it."

But his attention was then drawn as the Bear Origami Zord jumped out of his pocket and started to run off. "Beary, wait!" Spike yelled, cashing after the tiny machine. "Come on, these things are heavy!"

In another part of the city, three familiar people arrived at the baggage claim section of the Stone Canyon international airport. Jeremiah was wearing his usual outfit (minus his hat, badge and gun), Alice was wearing purple sundress with matching shoes, and Samantha in her usual clothes. But as the three reached the exit, the Dragon, Turtle, and Ape Origami Zords jumped out of their pockets.

"What the...where you goin', little buddy?" Jeremiah asked.

"Come back here!" Alice yelled.

"Oh no!" Samantha cried out. The three raised their hands and yelled out, "Taxi!" The three then looked at each other in confusion as the taxi stopped near them.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Alice was the first to jump into the cab.

"Follow the tiny flying turtle!"

"Hold up, missy!" Jeremiah said as he jumped in. "I need to go after mah little dragon buddy."

"Um, excuse me?" Samantha asked timidly, getting the other two's attention. "It l-looks like they're a-all going in the same direction. Maybe we can g-go after t-them together?"

"Wait, you mean..."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jeremiah said with a smile, interrupting Alice and pulling Samantha in. With the door closed, the cab speed off after the Origami Zords. "By the way, the name's Jeremiah." The texan said, holding out his hand to beanie-wearing woman.

"Samantha. But you can call me Sam." She replied, nervously shaking the older man's hand. The two then turned to the purple-clad woman, who was looking out the window, a bit ticked off that she was now sharing a cab.

"Alice." She groaned.

"Well, Sam, Alice. It looks like we got a lot to talk about." Jeremiah stated.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was sitting on the patio of her house. Said house was a traditional japanese house with some modern touches, the wind flowing through her hair and the forest trees around the property. In her hand was the Lion Origami Zord, which somehow seemed anxious. But as for Tatsuki herself, she was thinking back to an event from years ago, including a single sentence.

 _"(Be strong, my little princess)."_

"Tatsuki?" The red ranger was brought back from her memories as Lukas walked onto the patio with a small white box with the Shiba symbol in his hand. "They're finally here."

Hearing this made Tatsuki smile, standing up and pocketing her Origami Zord. "About time." She then took out her hi-tech calligraphy device. After pressing a button, she started to write in the air, the letters forming in front of her in the form of hard light constructs. In particular, she was writing the Kanji for Horse. With a final swing of her device, the Kanji glowed and transformed, manifesting in a white horse with a red sash and saddle.

"Go easy on them, okay?" Lukas said as he handed the box to his comrade.

"I'll think about it." She joked as she mounted her ride. And with a whip of the sash, the horse and its rider took off past the gate, leaving Lukas alone as he went back into the house.

Back with Spike, he had just managed to spot his Origami Zord stopping in a nearby park, taking a breath as he looked at the tiny mechanical bear. "Don't ever do that again! Oh, geez." He said before falling on his face. He quickly got back up and placed his backpack down. Suddenly, the teen's attention was drawn by the sounds of other animals, making him turn and see the other three Origami Zords approach their brethren. "Woah, more zords!"

The four Zords looked at each other before folding back into their shape forms, much to Spike's confusion as he picked his up. And if that wasn't enough, the cab containing the other three stopped by the park and the three got out of the cab (Jeremiah paying the cab fair since he was the only one with American Currency). The three stopped in front of their now sleeping zords and picked them up.

"Well how about that." Jeremiah said as he examined his zord. "Little fellas must've tired themselves out."

"Um...I-I don't think robots can g-get tired." Sam stated while Alice shook hers, confused as to why the tiny mechanical creatures stopped at this specific park. Spike looked at the other three and soon the pieces started to come together in his head.

"Oh ho! You guys were chosen too!" The teen said, getting the other's attention. "Let me guess, you got a box in mail with a letter telling you to come to Stone Canyon and these little guys?" He asked, holding up his Origami Zord to illustrate his point. Jeremiah smirked and tapped his nose while Sam nodded timidly.

"What are you getting at?" Alice asked.

"Simple! We've been chosen to undertake a great task! To inherit a great legacy!" Spike proclaimed, pointing dramatically into the sky. "We've been chosen to become...Power Rangers!"

Sam chuckled at this while Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Power Rangers? You mean those guys in the funny outfits?" Jeremiah asked.

However, this conversation was halted by the sound of hooves hitting the pavement. The four turned their heads and saw Tatsuki riding towards them on her horse. The woman stopped in front of them, expression stern as she addressed the four.

"Greetings, chosen ones. My name is Tatsuki Shiba." She said as she got off her horse (which disappeared in flash, startling Spike, Alice and Sam) with the white box in her arm. "Thank you for making the trip here."

"No problem, Mam." Jeremiah said with a friendly smile as he shook her hand. "Now, your letter said something about a great evil?"

Speaking of the aforementioned great evil, several glowing red cracks appeared a wall in another part of the city. From those cracks came Gemini and a legion of grunt Nighloks, the sight of which caused the nearby citizens to scream and flee. _**"Now, my legion! Cause as much misery and destruction as you can!"** _ Gemini held out it's hand, a silver scale sword appeared in it's hand. The Nighlok roared and swung the blade, creating a crescent energy wave that blew up a nearby truck, the humans crying out in fear. _**"The Sanzu must flow!"**_

But as the Nighloks continued their rampage, a nearby sensor in the shape of the Shiba Crest went off. At the house, Lukas was working a white device, until an alarm started to blare inside. He existed his workshop and saw a massive version of the Shiba Crest on the wall blinking red. "Oh no."

The bespectacled man went to the table and tapped on it. Behind the glass, a digital scroll opened up, revealing a map of Stone Canyon with several yellow dots and a larger red one. He quickly took out his phone and started to call his comrade.

Back with the five, before Tatsuki could explain things, her phone started to ring and she picked it up. "What is it, Lukas?"

 _"We got another Nighlok legion! And this time they brought a Boss Nighlok!"_ Her friend said from the other side of the line, making Tatsuki's eyes widen.

"Where are they?"

 _"17th and Fairway! You gotta hurry!"_

"Understood." Tatsuki answered, hanging up her phone before turning to the others. "Looks like explanations are going have to wait."

"W-Why?" Sam asked.

"That great evil I mentioned? It's here!" Tatsuki stated before running off. Curious about this new development, Jeremiah, Alice, Spike and Sam ran off after the woman. Eventually, the five reached the top of a staircase that overlooked the monsters rampaging in the city and terrorizing the citizens.

"What in the world are those?!" Alice cried out.

"Nighloks." Tatsuki answered as she clenched her fist. "Creatures from the Neitherworld that feed off human misery." She then turned to others. "This is your last chance. You can walk away now and no one will blame you. Or you can stand with me, and fight."

Each of the other four looked at the creatures, each of them having different thoughts on the matter. Jeremiah thought back to his promotion from police officer to Texas Ranger. Alice thought back to the Hippocratic oath she took when she became a nurse. Spike thought back to all the stories he had heard from his father and godfather about the Power Rangers. And Sam thought back to heroes she had read about and even dreamed of being.

"I'm in." Jeremiah said a determined expression.

"M-Me too." Sam stated despite her fear.

Spike gulped a bit before nodding. "Same here."

Alice looked at the other three before replying. "Well, why not?"

Tatsuki smiled and held out the box, opening it and revealing four orange phone-like devices, which the other four grabbed. "These are your Samurizers. They'll allow you to morph into your ranger forms." She placed the box down and turned, pulling out her own Samurizer. "Just follow my lead."

She unfolded the device and yelled out, "Bushido!" She pressed the square button and a small hologram of the Fire Kanji appeared. Following this, she folded the device and a mechanical brush tip appeared on the end of it, making it resemble a calligraphy brush. With some quick strokes, Tatsuki drew the Kanji in the air in front of her, much to the astonishment of the others. After finishing the drawing, she then yelled out, "Slash!", swiping vertically and turning the Kanji around.

 _(Morphing Sequence: Tatsuki stands before the giant Fire Kanji in her gi with her fists clenched. Hundreds of small Fire Kanji swarm around her until her ranger uniform forms over her. The fire Kanji then slams over her face, forming her helmet. Her sword then flies towards her and she catches it, taking a black disk from her buckle and placing it on the sword and taking a swing.)_

As the light faded, Tatsuki now stood as the Red Samurai Ranger as the others looked in shock. Looking at each other and nodding, the four proceeded to do the same, pressing the button...

"Bushido!"

Folding and writing their own unique Kanji in front of them...

"Slash!"

...And finally swiping and turning the symbols, starting their transformation.

 _(Morphing Sequence: Virtually the same as Tatsuki's, just with the individual rangers with their colors and Kanji.)_

"Woah! This is beyond awesome!" Spike yelled out, now decked out as the Green Samurai Ranger.

"Dang!" Jeremiah said, whistling at his blue costume. He was now the Blue Samurai Ranger.

"Astonishing." Alice stated as she observed her sword, now in the grab of the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"Booyah!" Sam, now the Yellow Samurai Ranger, exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy.

With the all the team morphed, the five walked to the edge of the staircase, Tatsuki addressing their foes. "Nighloks!"

The creatures turned and saw the five colored heroes, Gemini 'looking' at the crest with shock. _**"That symbol!"**_

"Your reign of chaos and destruction ends here!" The red-clad woman proclaimed as she held out her sword. "You now stand against the Samurai Power Rangers! Surrender now, or you will be destroyed!"

Gemini growled and just pointed at the five. _**"Kill them!"**_

"Thought so." She said before ordering the other rangers. "Charge!"

And with that, the Samurai Rangers leaped into battle, slashing and parrying against the hordes of Nighloks. Quickly the rangers moved into different locations for their own battles, Tatsuki stopping a Nighlok in the stomach with the sharp end of her sword and slashing.

"Weehaw!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he charged in swinging at a group of Nighloks. He then leaped over a swinging enemy and quickly recovered, swinging his sword in circle and hitting a few more. He parried another Nighlok, locking it in his arm and pointing his sword at another group of enemies.

"Don't worry, you'll get yours soon enough." The Blue Samurai said as pushed the Nighlok back with him and slashed it. Two Nighloks attempted to attack from both sides, but he managed to block with his sword and hand before cutting them up in retaliation.

"Eat my steel!" Sam yelled out as she spun and slashed at a few Nighloks. She quickly traversed the stairs and continued her battle, one of the creatures managing to push her before she quickly turned it around and sliced it in the back, making it fall down the stairs.

Spike however, was not faring as well as his fellow rangers. His movements were clumsy and awkward, allowing the Nighloks to push him for a second and one attempted to slice at him. Luckily, the Green Samurai managed to kick it back and got back on his feet, slicing a few Nighloks when he did. The number of creatures then forced the green-clad hero to hide behind a nearby tree. "Okay, you jerks are definitely going down!"

The teenage ranger tossed his sword into the air, distracting the Nighloks enough for Spike to slide past them, jump up to grab his sword, and then start slicing at the monsters again.

Meanwhile, Alice jumped into air before coming down and slicing up a Nighlok. Her moves were a bit more restrained than the others as she sliced apart her opponents, even stabbing one behind her without turning. She blocked two attacks and forced the enemy to trip before continuing with the swordplay.

Back with Tatsuki, the red-clad ranger continued to slice at her opponents. However, the group retreated and a new group of Nighloks armed with scale bows took their place. They quickly loaded their arrows and fire at the Samurai Ranger. But as the arrows rained down, Tatsuki keep her cool, slicing and deflecting any arrows that got near her, even managing to catch one with her hand.

As the arrow-wielding monsters started to reload, Jeremiah jumped from behind them to the front, slashing apart a bit of their front line before regrouping with Tatsuki. Soon enough, the other three rangers joined them and realized at the Nighloks had them surrounded and backed into a corner.

"Man, these guys just don't quit!" Spike gasped, catching some air.

"This starting to get tiring." Alice said with a scowl under her helmet.

"Well, any ideas, Fearless Leader?" Jeremiah asked.

"I told you. Just follow my lead." Tatsuki said, holding her sword up as she started spinning the black disk on it. The disk soon started to glow red.

 _(Weapon Transformation Sequence: The Red Samurai Ranger swings her sword a bit before saying, "Samurai Arms: Fire Buster!" The sword glows and transforms into a massive buster sword the Fire Kanji on top and white nub piece at the bottom. She then takes the Lion Disk from her buckle and places it on the nub.)_

"Duck!" Tatsuki yelled, ready to swing. The other rangers quickly did as the massive weapon took out several Nighloks with a single swipe. The red-clad ranger hoisted the Fire Buster over her shoulder and charged, much to the shock of the other rangers. Tatsuki spun before stabbing at the enemy horde, taking out more of them. She started to swing the large sword in a circular formation, each swing taking out at least six Nighloks.

"Wow." Sam said as she watched her fellow ranger knock back more and more enemies.

"Now that's more like it." Jeremiah stated as the four got back up. "Come on partners! Let's back her up!"

"Right!" The other said as they rejoined the battle. Jeremiah was the first to leap into battle and spun his black disk, which started glowing blue.

 _(Weapon Transformation Sequence: The Blue Samurai Ranger holds his sword to his left as it transforms into a large blue bow a lever and the Water Kanji on the front. He takes the Dragon Disk from his buckle and places it on the silver nub near the top.)_

A Nighlok attempted to attack him, but Jeremiah used the bladed edges of his bow to block and swing at his enemies, getting him some distance. He pulled the lever back and energy started forming at the tip of the bow. After letting the energy charge a bit, the blue-clad ranger let the lever go, unleashing a barrage of blue energy arrows that blew up the Nighloks he was fighting.

Next up to access their Samurai Arms was Alice.

 _(Weapon Transformation Sequence: The Pink Samurai Rangers swings her blade a bit before holding it in both hands. It transforms into an armored pink fan with the Heaven Kanji on the holster. She then takes the Turtle Disk from her buckle and places it on the nub behind the Kanji.)_

The pink-clad heroine quickly started swinging fan, each movement causing gusts of pink wind to appear and push back the Nighloks. Soon enough, she managed to generate enough winds to slice the monsters to pieces.

 _(Weapon Transformation Sequence: The Yellow Samurai Ranger holds her sword to her right and it transforms into a Yellow three-bladed windmill shuriken. She then takes the Ape Disk from her belt and places it on the numb behind the Earth Kanji section that connected the blades.)_

"Take this!" Sam yelled as sliced at the Nighloks. Using the three blades, she managed to block and push back her foes. After knocking back a few of them, she tossed the weapon, destroying several monsters before it returned to her hands.

Back with Spike, he was forced against all nearby fence, trying to push back against the Nighloks to no avail. "Okay, you asked for it!"

But before our green-clad hero could summon his Samurai Arms, a Nighlok managed to knock the sword out of his hands and into the air. In a panic, Spike kicked the monster and quickly saw his sword hit the ground, jumping over the downed Nighlok and quickly blocking another attack. "They make this look so much easier on TV."

After pushing back his opponent, Spike spun the black disk, causing it to glow green.

 _(Weapon Transformation Sequence: The Green Samurai Ranger swings his sword behind him before holding it out in front of him. The glowing sword then transformed into a green spear with the Wood Kanji on top. He took the Bear Disk from his buckle and placed behind the kanji, causing a bladed tip to slide out.)_

With his new weapon, Spike swung at the Nighlok, even managed to push two of them against against the fence. As the creatures swung their scaly swords at him, the green-clad teen used the top and shaft to block the attacks. With a yell, Spike swung his weapon in a circular arc four times, striking the surrounding Nighloks with enough power to destroy them.

Tatsuki was finishing up her group of Nighlok with a powerful swing, causing them to explode. Seeing that his legion were all destroyed, Gemini decided that now was the time to personally attack the rangers.

 _ **"You colored cur!"** _ The half-red, half-blue creature yelled as he summoned his swords. Tatsuki spotted the Boss Nighlok and charged. Gemini fired a barrage of fireballs from his mouth at the running ranger, but the red-clad heroine used the Fire Buster's flat side to deflect the projectiles, allowing her to continue her advance. And when she got close enough, Tatsuki swung her massive weapon, hitting Gemini the left side of his stomach and pushing him back. The Red Samurai then swung the Fire Buster downward, only for the Boss Nighlok to catch it between his own weapons. However, Tatsuki quickly kicked him away and swung with more force behind it, launching Gemini over a nearby car.

 _ **"I'm not finished yet!"**_ The red/blue monster smashed the driver's side window and pushed the car at his opponent. However, Tatsuki simply swung the Fire Buster down, slicing the car in two and causing it to explode behind her. _**"How?!"**_

The red-clad samurai charged once more, this time knocking the blades out of her opponent's hands before stabbed at the monster. With her opponent trapped, Tatsuki yelled and ran, smashing Gemini through some nearby barrels and into a wall. With opponent disorientated from the impact, the Red Samurai proclaimed, "Your end has come!" before swing the Fire Buster in an arc and delivering the final blow to Gemini, who proceeded to spark and finally explode behind the red ranger with a cry.

As the fire raged on, the Fire Buster glowed before returning to its sword form while the rest of the Rangers regrouped.

"Wow. She's amazing." Sam said in awe.

"Hey, I was pretty good too." Spike said, trying to show off.

"Please. You're just lucky our enemy apparently have no brains." Alice said with a bit of a condescending tone.

"Way to go, boss lady!" Jeremiah congratulated his fellow ranger.

"It's not over yet." Tatsuki stated as she rejoined the other rangers and turned to the fire that once was Gemini. "All Boss Nighloks have two forms. You've already seen its normal form. Now get ready for the Kaiju form."

And just as she said that, the fires started to recede, temporarily reforming Gemini. He then proceeded to grow until he was the size of skyscraper, unleashing a roar that could be heard all around the city. The now gigantic Nighlok roared and swung one of his blades down, the rangers barely managing to jump of the way.

"Holy smokes!" Jeremiah yelled in shock as the team quickly recovered.

"You could've warned us about this!" Alice yelled.

"Uhhh..." Sam said in fear.

"W-We got a way to take this guy down, right?" Spike said, trying to sound confident but failing. Tatsuki nodded and took out the Lion Origami Zord.

 _(Sequence: The Red Samurai Ranger places the zord on the ground as hundreds of tiny Kanji flow around her. She then starts using her Samurizer to draw the Kanji for Big. "Transcend!" She then throws up her sword, which transforms into a smaller sword and folds into a joystick-looking device. As she jumps into air to grab it, the Lion Zord unfolds into it's true form and grows to giant size, the Red Samurai Ranger teleporting inside it.)_

In a swirl of red, Tatsuki appeared in the silver-lined cockpit of her zord and quickly placed the device into the control console. "Lion Origami Zord, armed for battle!"

The other rangers quickly followed suit.

 _(Sequence: Same as before, just with the rangers and their individual zords.)_

The four appeared in the cockpits of their zords, amazed at the sight while at the same time being confused by their transformed swords.

"What happened to our weapons?" Spike asked.

"The Spin Swords double as control sticks for your zords." Tatsuki explained over the helmet com-link.

"Got ya." Jeremiah said, docking the controller into the console. "Dragon Origami Zord, ready to ride!"

"Hm." Alice said as she did the same. "Turtle Origami Zord, standing by!"

"Alright!" Spike exclaimed as he did the same. "Bear Origami Zord, let's do this!"

"Yahoo!" Sam yelled out as she did the same as the others. "Ape Origami Zord, ready to rock!"

With the five Origami Zords now giant-sized, the massive machines charged at their equally massive opponent.

 _ **"I won't go down a second time!"**_ Gemini yelled, firing a barrage of laser from his claws at them, the zords barely evading the attacks. The Lion Zord roared as it took the lead, Tatsuki pushing the control stick forward and causing it to leap at the Kaiju Nighlok.

The red/blue monster roared and unleashed his sword blast attacks, causing more explosions as the Lion Zord evaded. The red machine stopped near Gemini, who used this opportunity to slice at his foe, causing sparks to fly from the impacts.

"Hang on!" Sam yelled, quickly pushing her control stick forward. The Ape Zord roared and slammed its fists into Gemini's face. After this, it used a pair of nearby by connected buildings to spin itself and jump onto the top of a taller building. "Aerial Bombardment!"

The Ape Zord folded back into its triangle shape, rolling down the building side before coming down and hitting Gemini to the ground.

"My turn." Alice said as she moved her control stick side to side. The Turtle Zord retreated into its 'shell' and sharped to spin with such force that it created a tornado around it. However, Gemini was able to get back up, slamming the zord down and chomping on it with its lower teeth. "Oh, Come On!"

"Hang on! I got ya!" Spike yelled as forced the Bear Zord ahead, even as Gemini unleashed shoulder blasts at him. "Let's do this, Beary!"

The green zord quickly stood up and started slashing at the Nighlok's lower half with its claws. Gemini growled and picked it up. But thanks to some quick thinking, Spike transformed the Bear Zord back to its square form, causing it to fall out of Gemini's hands and onto his foot. The sudden pain caused his lower half to release the Turtle Zord and two quickly rolled away. But before Gemini had a chance to strike back at them, the Dragon Zord (now in its hexagon form) slammed into before going back into the air and transforming back into its animal form.

"Oh no. You ain't goin' anywhere, buster!" With a push on the control stick, Jeremiah caused the Dragon Zord to fly close to Gemini and attack it with ice-cold breath, disorientating the monster. "Alright, boss lady! He's all yours!"

 _(Que Samurai Theme Song)_

"Much obliged!" The Red-Clad Ranger replied, quickly taking the Lion Disk from her buckle and placing it on the console nub. She quickly spun the disk and proclaimed, _"Blazing Lion Strike!"_

The Lion Zord roared and jumped into the air, its hind legs folding back up and its front legs moving to the sides. The zord was then cloaked in a brilliant flame and flew at Gemini. With a final yell from its master, the blazing machine smashed through the Kaiju Nighlok and landed on the other side.

 _ **"M-Master..."**_ Gemini said as sparks started to fly out of his body. With a final dying breath, the dual-colored feel on its face and yelled, _**"I failed you!"**_ He then proceeded to explode once again, and this time he was down for good.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Tatsuki proclaimed as the rest of the rangers (and the citizens of Stone Canyon) cheered on. And as this was going on, Lukas watched via a camera feed, cheering as well. Not just for the zords actually working, but because he actually got see the team in action.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Way to go, Tatsuki!" The bespectacled man cheered on.

Back in the Neitherworld, things were not so cheerful as Moridun held his forehead. _**"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"**_

 _ **"What is it?"**_ Xandred asked.

 _ **"Gemini...the entire legion...they were wiped out!"** _ He said, shocking his fellow Nighloks.

 _ **"What happened?!"**_ Dayu asked.

 _ **"That Red Samurai Ranger...she was not only one. There are four other samurais. They even have machines that can destroy a Kaiju!"**_

Xandred placed his clawed hand on his chin, contemplating what this meant, the familiarity of the situation. _**"Five samurais...with the crest of Shiba. It seems our war will not be an easy one."**_

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's Note 2: And there you have it! My first foray into Power Rangers Fanfiction! And as I always do with my fanfictions, I will explain my choices.**

 **1). Replacing the Canon Samurai Rangers and Master Gi; Let's face it, the Canon Samurai Rangers were basically Americanized versions of the Shinkengers, just with a few differences. And while this story does share some plot threads with Shinkenger, it will not be a note-for-note translation. Plus, there's the fact that the Canon Rangers are Child Soldiers (which I have a strong stance against) and Gi is one of the worst mentors in Power Rangers history. So I think I can attempt to make Rangers that aren't just copy and paste versions of their Sentai counterparts.**

 **2). Tatsuki Shiba; Aside from the obvious Bleach reference, we do have the setup for a female Red Ranger. And hey, if we could get away with Yellow Rangers getting their genders changed up for the adaptation, why can't we do it for the Red Ranger?**

 **3) Spike; One problem with Samurai was the fact that Spike and Bulk barely interacted with the Samurai Rangers. And as you can tell, Spike's shtick in this story will be way toned down. There's a difference between being comic relief and being an irritating dingus. And yes, this version of Spike is a Monty Python fan.**

 **4) The few changes to the villains; Moogers is a stupid name for footsoldiers. There, I said it. I'll reveal their name in the next chapter. On that same note, Octoru is also a dumb name. And yes, the name I gave him is a reference to an Al Ewing comic. Fifty points to whoever gets it right! As for Xandred,** **I decided to give him a little more dignity than just having a standard gravely voice and complaining about his headaches.**

 **5). The Use of Japanese Words; For reasons I will never understand, Standards and Practices for kids shows always changes up foreign words for American versions despite it not being a big deal. Maybe it's because they think it'll confuse them, but that just continues the insulting trend of treating kids like idiots. Plus, the use of Kanji and Japanese words like Bushido, Kaiju and Origami can also subtly educate kids, or at least get them curious to learn.**

 **6). The Phrases; Instead wasting time writing awful puns (seriously, I doubt even kids found the puns to be that good), I decided to give Samurai a bit more mythos besides the usual Power Rangers stuff. Phrases and terms I like (such as Samurizer and the victory line), I've also decided to give it some original phrases and terms. Try to see if can guess them during the next few chapters.**

 **7). The lack of the Mega Modes; While they do look cool, they serve no purpose in combat and I couldn't think of way to justify their existence in story. But don't worry, we will get something from the US cockpit footage later down the road. Also, I decided to use the US cockpits because the Sentai ones are...kind of unimpressive, at least in my opinion.**

 **8). The Samurai Theme Song; The only real problem I have with the Samurai Theme is the Mickey Mouse club saying of the characters' names. Plus, I think a cover of the 'Go, go Power Rangers!' theme is perfect for the great return of the series. And speaking of the theme song, for your entertainment, here's the theme song for Power Rangers Samurai R!**

 _(Opening with the rangers leaping from an explosion, following by the rangers swinging their swords at the end of their morphing sequences. Nighloks emerge from the cracks as citizens run in fear. The Samurai Rangers stand united. As the guitar riff quickens, we get quick shots the Rangers battling monsters and the beginning of the Zord growing sequence before ending with the five starting their morphing sequence.)_

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

 _(We see Tatsuki with footage of her Red Ranger form next to her before cutting to her training.)_

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

 _(We see Jeremiah and Alice before cutting to footage of their Ranger forms.)_

 _Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!_

 _(We see Spike and Sam before cutting to footage of their Ranger forms. As we get to the faster rift, we cut the Neitherworld and see quick flashes of Moridun, Dayu, Master Xandred and the rest of the Nighlok army.)_

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

 _(We see Lukas working on devices in his work shop.)_

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

 _(We see Margaret smiling as she holds up a laughing Howard.)_

 _Rangers, Together! Samurai Forever!_

 _(Cut to footage of the rangers in the shared cockpit, followed by the Samurai Megazord putting its helmet on, drawing its katana, and striking a pose. The final shot is of the Five Samurai Rangers slashing at the screen before cutting to the logo: Power Rangers Samurai!)_

 **That's all for now! Until next time, please remember to review and favorite! See ya later!**


	2. The Team Unites (Part 2)

**Author's Note 1: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! P.S. Sorry about the grammatical errors in the first part, but this is what happens when you don't have an editor or let your excitement override the basic need to double-check your work. But I have fixed it. Also, in case anyone was wondering, the Shiba House looks the same as it does in the Canon show, just with some added features like Lukas' workshop.**

 **Any who, it's time for the conclusion for the intro arc!**

 _Chapter 2: The Team Unites (Part 2)_

An hour after the battle with Gemini, Tatsuki had led the team to the forest area on the outskirts of Stone Canyon. Eventually, the five entered through the main gates of her house, the other four rangers looking around.

"Welcome to the Shiba House." The black-haired woman stated and Spike whistled.

"Getting all Sengoku era up in here." The spiky-haired teen said while Sam took pictures of the place with her phone. Tatsuki then lead the front door and slid it open, revealing the entrance and main lobby of the house. As the five entered, Lukas entered the room and saw the unmorphed rangers.

"Hello and welcome!" Lukas said to the four and then shook Tatsuki's hand. "Nice job with the Kaiju Nighlok by the way."

"Thanks." She said before turning to the four, who were a bit confused about the presence of her comrade.

"And you are?" Alice asked.

"Lukas Amador, at your service." He said with a playful bow.

"Lukas is one who created the Ranger Technology we use." Tatsuki explained. Hearing this, Spike widened his eyes and rushed to the bespectacled man.

"Seriously?! How did you do that?!" He asked, geeking out that a seemingly normal-looking guy manage to create Power Rangers.

"Would you believe I learned how to from a Pizza joint owner?" He said, earning a chuckle from Jeremiah and an eye roll from Alice.

"He's j-joking, right?" Sam asked Tatsuki, only for the Red Ranger to shake her head with a smile.

"Okay, this is all fine and dandy, but I think we're due an explanation." Alice stated, getting everyone's attention.

"Right." Tatsuki replied. "Lukas?"

"I'll get the projector." The tech prodigy said. In a few minutes, the six were gathered around the living room table and Lukas had brought the projector. He turned it on, revealing a slide featuring the Earth with several red circles around it.

"You see, there are cracks that line the walls between dimensions. They allow beings from one dimension to cross over into another." Lukas explained as he motioned to the screen. "Usually these cracks are small, only allowing one or two beings to pass through."

He then pressed a button, revealing a map of Japan with a large concentration of red circles. "But every hundred years or so, a mass collection of cracks start appearing in a single location. This what we know as a Nexus Point. This is how the Nighlok cross over into our world."

"300 years ago, a Nexus Point manifested in Osaka, Japan." Tatsuki started to explain as Lukas brought up another slid, this one showing an ancient Japanese painting of hundreds of Nighloks rampaging through Osaka, Moridun and Xandred leading the charge. "A massive army Nighloks emerged from the cracks, lead by a creature called Master Xandred. They would've have torn Japan apart..."

"Would've?" Spike asked.

"Thankfully, five powerful Samurais stood up against the monsters." The next slide showed five fully-armored Samurais, each one with different-colored armor and the Shiba crest embedded on their helmets. "The Five fought back with mystical abilities called Kanji Power." Another slide showed a picture of the Five using elemental Kanji to fight back against the Nighlok army. "In the final battle, my ancestor, Genbu Shiba, managed to seal Master Xandred and the rest of the Nighlok back to the Netherworld."

"But as you've probably guessed, a new Nexus Point has formed in this city." Lukas explained, bringing up another slid with a map of Stone Canyon that looked similar to the earlier map of Japan. "And the Nighlok are using these to finish what they started centuries ago."

"That's were you four come in." Tatsuki said, turning back to the other rangers as Lukas shut the projector. "We need a team of Power Rangers on permanent standby to stop the Nighlok whenever they crossover."

"Permanent standby? You mean...you want us to move in with you guys?" Spike asked.

"Essentially." Lukas said.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up!" Alice exclaimed. "You expect us to just drop everything and come live in this Kabuki hut?"

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but..."

"A lot to ask? That's an understatement!" The redhead interrupted Tatsuki. "I can't speak for everyone, but I'd rather not risk my life fighting Lovecraft rejects."

She then pulled out her Samurizer and Turtle Origami Zord. "So, thanks for the kicks. But you'll need to find someone else to be a Ranger."

Lukas just scratched the right side of his head while Tatsuki just glared at Alice. Lukas then stated ,"See, that's the thing...we can't find someone else, Ms. Noel. You four are the only ones who can use the Samurai Powers."

"W-Why?" Alice asked, and the tech expert just pointed at the now floating Turtle Zord.

"As I was saying, I know this is a lot to ask of you." Tatsuki stated. "So please get your affairs in order."

And while the four Samurai Rangers left the room to contemplate, in the Netherworld, Dayu and Moridun were sitting inside their boat, waiting for their Master to return. And eventually he did. However, when he returned to the boat, smoking and groaning, a glowing Seal Kanji burning on his chest until he fell to his knees.

 _ **"Master!"** _ Dayu cried out, helping the six-eyed Nighlok back onto his feet.

 _ **"You were right."**_ Xandred said to Moridun. _**"The accursed seal is still active. I cannot pass through the gaps."**_

 _ **"As I thought."**_ The squid-like Nighlok stated as he pulled out an ancient-looking book. _ **"But even if you were not bound to Netherworld, we would still be unable to survive in the human dimension without the Sanzu water."**_

Xandred growled before whistling. A new Nighlok jumped onto the boat from beneath the red river. This Nighlok too had a mostly red & blue body, but had a silver-snake looking appendage that moved over its torso and to the top of its head.

 _ **"How may I serve you, my masters?"**_

 _ **"Spiral, go to human world and bring them to tears!"**_ Xandred ordered. _**"And if you see the Power Rangers, do not hesitate. Kill them."**_

The silver-skinned monster bowed in respect and replied, _**"As you wish, Master."**_

After he jumped back into the Sanzu River, Dayu spoke up. _**"Are you sure Spiral can defeat the Rangers when they were able to destroy Gemini's Kaiju form?"**_

However, Moridun just chuckled. _**"Do not fear, Dayu. I have a plan to deal with those interlopers and their giant automatons."**_

Back in the Human Dimension, Jeremiah was talking on his phone while he was walking around the compound. "Okay...I love you too." He said before hanging up. The dirty-blond man then saw Alice sitting on the porch while she looked up at the sky.

"Still thinking it over?" Jeremiah asked the nurse.

"What do you think?" She replied. "If I don't accept, the only hope against the Nighlok will be down a member. Not really much to think over."

"Why do you need to think over it?" The two turned and saw Spike and Sam walking towards them before the energetic teen continued. "We've been chosen as rangers. What's there to think about?"

"Don't you have any friends or family back home?" Jeremiah asked.

"Not really." Spike admitted.

"What a shock." Alice said with an insulting tone, earning a glare from the spiky-haired teen. The oldest of the group went back in to talk to Tatsuki while Alice & Spike started to argue and Sam just looked on, unsure if she should say something.

A bit later, the alarms in the house started to blare, interrupting their conversation.

"Another one so soon?" Tatsuki asked as Lukas tapped the symbol on the table, showing the map of the city with Nighlok readings at a certain location.

"78 Legionnaire Nighloks and a Boss Nighlok." The bespectacled tech expert reported. "They're attacking the Granite Alley Apartments."

The two rangers nodded and Tatsuki grabbed Alice's Samurizer and Turtle Zord before heading towards the exit.

"We got a Nighlok breach!" The red samurai stated as the two met with the other three rangers, handing Alice her gear. She then pulled out her Samurizer and wrote the Kanji for Van in the air in front of her. The hard-light Kanji then transformed into a black van with the Shiba crest on the hood. "Hop in!"

"Wait a minute! I haven't..." Alice started, only to be interrupted as the rest of the team quickly got into the van. The redhead just sighed and got in as well, Tatsuki turning on the ignition as she did.

At the apartment complex, Spiral unleashed his snake-like appendage, tearing up a nearby building. It retracted back to him before he yelled and sliced up a nearby walkway, causing the people of the building to scream and attempt to get away.

A few minutes later, the five rangers arrived near the apartment complex, civilians screaming and running away from it. They got out of the van (which vanished after they left it) and pulled out their Samurizers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Spike, Sam and Jeremiah replied while Alice begrudgingly nodded. The five then opened up their Samurizers, pressing the square button.

"Bushido!"

The five elemental Kanji were written in front of the five and sliced at them, turning them around.

"Slash!"

 _(Morphing Sequence: A five-screen split showing the Rangers morphing into their Samurai Rangers gear.)_

"Let's go!" The Red Samurai Ranger ordered, running ahead with the other four following close behind. The five arrived in the quad area and saw Spiral and several Legionnaire Nighloks about to attack the residents. "Nighlok!"

The creatures turned and saw the Samurai Rangers. _**"It's them!"** _ Spiral yelled out.

"Your rampage ends now!" Tatsuki yelled, pulling out her Spin Sword, the others following suit.

 _ **"We'll see about that!"**_ The Boss Nighlok yelled, pointing his segmented sword at his foes and signalling his legion to charge. The rangers did the same, starting the battle. Soon enough the Rangers were spread out, taking care of Nighloks in different parts of the complex. Jeremiah decided to activate his weapon, spinning the disk on his sword and transforming it into its bow form. "Samurai Arms: Water Bow!"

The blue ranger then jumped from a ledge, firing at a Nighlok before landing. He quickly turned around and shot at the other monsters on the walkway.

"Samurai Arms: Air Fan!" Alice exclaimed before before swiping at the surrounding monsters.

"Samurai Arms: Wood Spear!" Spike yelled, swinging his weapon in several vertical arcs, destroying his enemies.

"Samurai Arms: Fire Buster!" Tatsuki exclaimed, stabbing at a Nighlok before knocking back another one in a downward arc. She then swung at two more, knocking them far away with her massive weapon. However, her attention was caught by a nearby explosion and she ran towards it. Sure enough, Spiral was admiring the destruction he had caused, giving the red Samurai a chance to stab him. However, the Boss Nighlok was able to push the massive sword back with his own and starting pushing his red-clad enemy until they separated. She avoided a vertical swipe and parried a few more hits before bringing the Fire Buster down, forcing Spiral to dodge.

As this was going on, Sam's battle with a few of the Nighlok Legion leaked into the alleyway near Tatsuki and Spiral. The yellow ranger had already activate her Land Shuriken and was doing her best to deal with them. "Okay, you disgusting freaks! Take this!"

Sam threw her weapon, slicing through and destroying the Legion. Unfortunately, she realized too late that her weapon was heading for Tatsuki. The red ranger quickly noticed and evaded, making Spiral laugh at the sight of an opening. With a monstrous yell, he swung his sword upward, knocking Tatsuki into a nearby building before landing on the ground, demorphing as her Spin Sword embedded itself near her.

"Tatsuki!" Sam yelled in a panic, rushing to her fellow ranger's aid.

 _ **"Haha! Two birds with one stone!"** _ Spiral yelled, readying his final attack, which involved swinging his appendage with his head, gathering energy and momentum.

"Guys!" Jeremiah yelled, running towards them, Alice and Spike not far behind. Sam quickly got up and was ready to use herself as a shield to protect Tatsuki, just as the others arrived.

 _ **"Spiral Savage!"**_ The Boss Nighlok yelled, swinging his sharp appendage down and hitting all four of the rangers, consuming them in a huge explosion. _**"That should do it. Seriously, how did Gemini lose to these guys?"**_

Believing his opponents to be dead, Spiral turned and prepared to continue his rampage while the five now demorphed rangers were struggling to get back up. Tatsuki groaned as she used a nearby wall to stand herself upright. "It's not over."

She wobbled away from the rest of the rangers, catching herself on her Spin Sword.

"What're you doing?" Alice groaned in pain. "That...thing just tossed us back like we were nothing."

"Anyone get the name of that bus?" Spike moaned into the ground.

Tatsuki just pulled her sword out of the ground, glaring at Spiral as he laughed at the destruction he was causing.

"Don't be stupid!" Alice yelled. "You'll die if you continue!"

"That's fine!" The black-haired woman yelled making the others look at her in shock. "If I die, the least I can do is take that Nighlok with me!" And with that she started running, pulling out her Samurizer.

"Bushido! Slash!" Tatsuki yelled out, quickly morphing back to her ranger form. She to take Spiral by surprise, slashing at him and causing several sparks to fly.

"Come on!" Jeremiah groaned, getting back onto his feet. "We gotta back her up!"

"Diddo!" Spike gritted out.

"Are all of you nuts?!" Alice yelled out. "What part of 'we'll die' do you not get?!"

"L-look." Sam groaned out, pointing to the battle. Alice looked in that direction and saw two kids running away from the battle. By reading their lips, she could make out the kids saying thank you. "T-that's why w-we need to k-keep fighting."

As she continued to watch the battle and process the words her fellow rangers were saying, memories were starting to flash in Alice's mind. Memories of a time when she first became a nurse. When she proudly wore a smile on her face. And when that smile was taken away as she cried over a patients' bed.

 _ **"Just die already!"**_ Spiral yelled, knocking Tatsuki back with a swing of his blade.

"Not before you!" The red-clad heroine yelled before charging back at him.

"Power Rangers...heroes...don't give up!" Spike yelled, pulling out his Samurizer.

"Well said, little guy." Jeremiah stated, doing the same alongside Sam. Alice looked at the four and gave a light chuckle.

"You're all idiots." She whispered before getting back up and pulling out her Samurizer. "But so am I."

The four looked at each other and nodded before activating their morphers. "Bushido! Slash!" In a flash of light, the four were back in their ranger forms and charged, pulling out their Spin Swords.

 _ **"Spiral Savage!"**_ Spiral yelled out, preparing to strike with his special attack once again. But much to Tatsuki and Spiral's surprise, the other four rangers jumped into the air and swung their swords at the same time, knocking the attack away. _ **"Oh come on!"**_

"You guys." Tatsuki stated as the five reconvened.

"Sorry about..." Sam started.

"Apologies can wait." The red-clad samurai stated, pulling out the Lion Disk. "Let's put an end to this!" She placed the disk on her sword and spun it.

"Gotcha!" Jeremiah stated as he and Sam did the same with their Dragon and Ape disks. Spike and Alice followed suit with their Bear and Turtle disks. As the disks spun, the Spin Swords starting to gather elemental energy around the blades. _"Spin Swords: Five Elements!"_ Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Oh sweet Xandred, no!" Spiral yelled as tried to get back up. But before he had a chance to flee, the five Samurai Rangers moved in.

 _(Attack Sequence: The five Samurai Rangers leap at Spiral, their Spin Swords glowing with Elemental Energy. The five come down slicing, first Tatsuki, then Jeremiah, Alice, Spike and Sam.)_

The five landed behind the sparking monster. They swiped their blades and the Boss Nighlok exploded.

"Get ready." Tatsuki said and the five turned around as Spiral made his transformation from Boss to Kaiju form, roaring as he grew. The red ranger then pulled out her Origami Zord, the others following suit.

 _(Sequence: A five-screen split showing the five making their zords grow giant size while yelling out "Transcend!", their Spin Swords transforming into Control Swords and beaming into cockpits of their now giant machines.)_

The five animal-themed machines charged at Spiral, only for the massive Nighlok to swing his sword, creating a dust cloud.

"I don't think this guys' gonna be as easy as the last one." Jeremiah stated.

"You're right." Tatsuki replied, pulling out her Samurizer. "Time to bring them together."

"You mean...awesome!" Spike exclaimed in excitement.

Back in the cockpit of the Lion Zord, Tatsuki wrote the Kanji for Combine in front of her before swiping at it and turning it around. _"Samurai Combination!"_

 _(Transformation Sequence: The five zords charge forward as cherry blossoms flow around them. The Lion Zord roars as it forms the torso, hips and head. The Ape and Turtle zords transform into the arms, while the Bear and Dragon zords transform into the legs, a black helmet detaching from the blue zord. The limbs connect to the torso and hips, smoke shooting out of the joints as the come together. The helmet unfolds to reveal its horns before the gestalt robot grabs it and places it on its head. A metal strap appears under the robots' chin while a katana with images of the individual zords on it materializes in its' left waist. The completed robot then strikes a pose, standing a cliff side as the waves crash and the sun sets in the distance.)_

In a brilliant flash, the five rangers appeared in a merged cockpit that contained all five of their consoles.

"Woah." Alice said in awe.

"This is so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know, right?!" Spike said with equal excitement while Jeremiah whistled.

"Yes! Worked like a charm!" Lukas yelled as he watched the feed at the Shiba House.

Tatsuki smirked under her helmet before placing her palm on her control stick. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

 _ **"Phhh. You've just made yourselves one big target!"**_ Spiral roared as he charged. The Samurai Megazord pulled out its katana and blocked the sword strike before pushing back. Spiral then swung down, only for the Megazord to evade and the nearby parking lot to be destroyed. The giant robot then sliced vertically, only to hit slice a half-built building as rangers evaded again. The Samurai Megazord then retaliated with a downward swing, knocking Spiral onto his back and slicing the abandoned construction site behind him in half, striking a pose as it did.

"We got this in bag!" Spike yelled. Unfortunately, Murphy's law was starting to kick in, for in the Netherworld, Moridun stood on the shore of the Sanzu river with eight Legionnaire Nighloks behind him.

 _ **"This should turn the tide."**_ The elderly Nighlok stated. The squid-like creature then started to chant in an ancient language as red magical energy gathered around his staff. And in a burst of magic, the eight Nighlok emerged near the Megazord, now the same size as Spiral.

"What?!" Tatsuki yelled in shock. Back at the Shiba House, Lukas spit out his drink and said the same.

"I thought you said only Boss Nighloks can grow?!" Alice exclaimed. The eight Kaiju-sized Nighloks charged and the Samurai Megazord was forced to quickly parry and push them back. But as it did this, four of the creatures threw chains around the colossal robot, wrapping around its arms and giving the creatures a chance to strike and send sparks flying.

 _ **"Looks like you humans aren't the only ones with tricks!"**_ Spiral taunted as the Megazord was continually struck.

 _(Que Samurai Theme Song)_

"You're right about that!" Tatsuki stated as she got her second wind and pushed her control sword forward, causing a stream of fire to spew out of the Lion mouth on the torso and knocking a few Nighloks back.

 _ **"What the?!"**_ Spiral yelled before the Samurai Megazord quickly pulled its arms back, causing the chain-wielding Nighloks to fly up into the air and collide with each other. The Megazord then spun in an arc, causing sparks to fly from the monsters it hit with its sword.

 _ **"Stop fooling around and kill them!"** _ Spiral ordered. However, the Nighlok Legion was quickly dispatched with a series of precise katana strikes. Tatsuki then pulled out her control sword, pulling on the lever at the bottom to unfold it into its sword mode. The others did the same, ready to strike as the Megazord pointed its katana at the panicking Spiral.

"Your end has come!" Tatsuki proclaimed as the five held their swords up. Outside, the Samurai Megazord's katana started to glow with energy as sparks started to rain down around the robot and the Kaiju Nighlok. The robot then waved its weapon in an arc, afterimages of blade appearing before clutching it with both hands.

 _"Finishing Move: Descending Slash!"_ The red-clad samurai exclaimed, the five swinging their blades down in a horizontal strike as the Samurai Megazord did the same, striking at Spiral with all its might. The Kaiju Nighlok roared one last time as its robot foe turning around striking its signature pose as he blew up in a massive explosion. The Megazord then swiped the surface of the blade before placing it back in the left hip holster.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Tatsuki proclaimed, swiping her hand down as the Megazord did the same, the battle finally over.

In the Netherworld, Xandred growled and crushed the cup he was drinking out of. Even after surprising the Rangers with Kaiju-sized Legionnaires, they still managed to come out victorious.

 _ **"It seems the humans have become more cunning in last few centuries."** _ The six-eyed Nighlok stated as Dayu replaced his drink.

 _ **"Then we'll just have to be even more so."** _ Moridun stated as he walked in with a Legionnaire Nighlok. The no-eyed creature handed the old sorcerer a scroll and he unraveled it. Looking over the contents, the squid-like Nighlok chuckled at stated, **_"Now this looks promising."_**

 _Three days later..._

After the battle with Spiral, Sam apologized at least seven times before Tatsuki stopped her out of embarrassment, stating that she and the rest of the rangers would undergo training to prevent incidents like that form happening again. Alice and Jeremiah had called their places of work and after explaining the situation, the group (except Spike for some reason) had arranged for their stuff to be shipped to the Shiba House, Tatsuki offering to cover the expenses with her inheritance.

"And this is the Workshop." Lukas explained, bringing Spike, Sam and Alice to another part of their tour of the Shiba House while Jeremiah was busy doing something else. "All the Ranger Tech is brought to life in this very room."

The Workshop (which was located under the Shiba House) was an impressive space with several desks, computers and pieces of scattered tech across the tables, including a half-built device the size of a Samurizer.

"No way!" Sam said as she saw a created black device with the Shiba crest. "Is this a 3D printer?"

"Yup. It's how I make the Spin Disks." Lukas said with pride as the three looked around. Back up top, Tatsuki was waiting on the porch, writing an email on her phone. She sent the email with a smile as a rental van drove onto the grounds. Jeremiah stepped out of the van along with his wife and son.

"Woah." Howard said, looking around the place.

"You were right, honey. It is pretty quaint." Margaret said before noticing Tatsuki walking towards them.

"You must be Mrs. Trotter." Tatsuki said with a bow. "I'm Tatsuki Shiba. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Why thank you." Margaret replied with a curtsy and a smile.

"Are you a Power Ranger too?" Howard asked. The black-haired woman smiled and kneeled down towards the child.

"That's right, little guy. I'm a Samurai Ranger, just like your daddy." She said as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Cool!" Howard said as his parents looked on with a smile. Back before Spiral's attack, Jeremiah had discussed with Tatsuki about his marital status, stating that he couldn't stand leaving his wife and kid for an unknown about of time. Much to his surprise, Tatsuki offered that the two would be welcome to stay at the Shiba House. When the southerner brought up the possibility of Nighlok attack, Lukas revealed that the compound was protected by Kanji-empowered force field designed to keep the Nighloks out. After this, Jeremiah informed Margaret, who in turn contacted her sister who agreed to house sit for them while they were away.

So despite the initial doubts of a few of the team to be, the Samurai Rangers worked out a way to stay at the Shiba House, ready to take on the Nighlok whenever they would cross-over from the Netherworld. Well, all but one of them.

For in another part of the word, a CEO was returning to his hotel room after an extensive meeting with his investors. But before he could retire for the night, his cell started to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes, this is him." He answered. But as the person on the other side continued to speak, the man's face contorted into anger and confusion. "WHAT?!"

But that's a story for next time.

 **Author's Note 2: Sorry for the long wait guys! Anyways, can anyone guess the Disney-Era Power Rangers reference in this chapter? If so, then you've earned the right to be my Beta Reader...or really if you just offer, I'm not that picky. And yes, this chapter is shorter, but that's because the last chapter was the introduction to everything while this chapter was about setting up character development and hinting at future stories.**

 **And in case any of you are worried about the inclusion of Margaret and Howard in the Shiba House is going to be another case of adding too much comic relief (looking at you Mystic Force), don't worry. It's not going to be nearly as annoying as some seasons since I wouldn't insult the intelligence of any kids watching with lame Slapstick humor (and the slapstick I do have planned will actually be funny and well-timed.)**

 **Speaking of slapstick, next time, we witness the return of the true heroes of Power Rangers!**

 **Until next time, please remember to review and favorite! See ya later!**


	3. Unwelcome Visit

**Author's Note 1: Sorry for the lack of content in the few months, but the pad I write most of these stories with...kind of broke. So I'm doing all of the new chapters from a laptop and my brother's desktop, so it's a bit of an adjustment period. Plus, I've recently gotten a job at a local movie theater just to add to that adjustment theater.**

 **Anyway, enough with my real life drama! Let's start the next chapter.**

 _Chapter 3: Unwelcome Visit_

The sun started to shine over the city of Stone Canyon. Most of the civilians were just getting up and a few of them were still sleeping. And this was true at the Shiba House, at least for one young resident.

Spike was lying face-first in his pillow, dreaming about being a famous comedian. But as the spiky-haired teen was having dreams of being an adored superhero. However, someone was entering the dreaming teen's room and without warning, slammed two pans together. The repeated banging sound was more than enough to wake up Spike, who fell out of his bed in surprise. The black-haired teen looked up and saw Lukas in a black gi.

"What was that for?!" Spike yelled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked at his clock and inwardly groaned when he saw that it was 5:00 AM.

"Time for training." Lukas said, a bit chipper than most people would be at this time. "Put on your gi and get to the courtyard."

The technician left the room, leaving as Spike placed his head on the floor and groaned, feeling that this was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, a limousine pulled into a parking garage in another part of Stone Canyon. The passenger doors opened and two men stepped outside. One was a portly & bald fellow who was wearing a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans, sunglasses, black boots and fingerless gloves. His associate was a lanky man with spiked black hair, sunglasses, a gray suit with a purple shirt under the coat and black tipped shoes.

(Music Que: Bulk & Skull Theme)

"Stone Canyon." The portly man stated with exaggerated disgust. "Never thought we'd have to step foot in town."

"Dude, we went to concert here like three years ago." The lanky man corrected his friend. "And also not important right now."

"Right! We have a delinquent to hunt down." The two then saw a woman leaving her parked car and approached her.

"Excuse me, mam?" The obese man asked, getting her attention. The woman raised an eyebrow at the two men before answering.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you've seen…" The lanky man stated as his friend pulled out a comically large photograph of Spike (who was sticking his tongue out and making the 'rock on' hand signs). "This kid."

Back at the Shiba House, the five samurai rangers (who were each wearing a black gi with highlights matching their respective ranger color) were already deep into their morning training while the Origami Zords watched. The first exercise consisted of the four rookie rangers using bokken training swords on some dummies while Tatsuki and Lukas observed to get an indication of their skills.

Out of all the rookies, Jeremiah was showing the most promise as he unleashed a series of powerful strikes that knocked a lot of the stuffing out of his training dummy. However, his swings were a bit wide.

Alice was using quick surgical strikes to attack the vital areas of the dummy (the joints and head), but lacked the necessary force to leave an impact.

Sam was seemingly attempting to use some sword techniques she had seen in anime before. But while this made her moves a bit awkward, she did manage to hit the dummy.

But the person that the two were the most unimpressed by was Spike, who was clearly still tired as hit his dummy with the enthusiasm of a kid coming down from a sugar rush.

"Breakfast is ready!" Margaret shouted out to the six from inside the house.

"Oh, thank god." Spike stated as the four rookies placed their bokkens on a nearby rack and entered alongside Tatsuki, Lukas and the Origami Zords. On the table was a spread of eggs, bacon and pancakes. The eight occupants of the Shiba House sat down and started eating, enjoying the delicious food.

"Eat plenty, 'cause we got more training after breakfast." Tatsuki stated, making Alice and Spike groan.

"We already spent an hour just hitting dummies with wooden swords." Alice stated. "What, are we going to be hitting more dummies."

"Actually, this isn't physical training." The red ranger stated, confusing everyone but Lukas. "After breakfast, the five of you (and Mrs. Shiba if she wants too) are going to explore Stone Canyon."

"Okay. Why?" The nurse asked.

"When the Nighlok first invaded Japan, Lord Genbu and his retainers fought with all their might and heart. Why? Because they were fighting to protect the land they had lived all their lives. The streams they had played in. The neighborhoods they grew up in. And the shrines where they were married." Tatsuki explained. "So today, you're going to do the same. Get to know Stone Canyon. Learn what makes this city tick, the people who bring it life, and why we need to protect it."

After breakfast was done, the four rookie rangers (plus Margaret and Howard) left to go explore the town, leaving Tatsuki and Lukas at the Shiba House. The two confidants retreated to Lukas' workshop and started to discuss things, particular the surprise they experienced in the last battle.

"They're definitely updating their strategy." Tatsuki stated as the two looked over footage of the Kaiju-sized Legionnaires from the last Megazord fight.

"Well, it has been three-hundred years." Lukas stated as he typed away at once of his computers. On the screen was data for different types of mechanical animals, including the Origami Zords, a beetle and a bull. "The base gear should be enough to handle any foreseeable threat."

"If you say so." The red samurai stated as she held up a half-complete orange spin disk. "But, you know what they say."

"Say what?"

"Better have it and not need it than to need it and not have it." She said with a determined expression.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Netherworld…**_

" _ **This plan seems...far-fetched."**_ Dayu stated as she looked out the window of the boat. As she was doing this, Master Xandred was sitting and having a drink while Moridun was looking through some of his old books.

" _ **Trust me on this one, Dayu."**_ The ancient Nighlok stated. " _ **Even if we launched another invasion, we would either dry up or be slain by the Samurai Rangers. Well, those of us who could leave."**_

Hearing this brought forth anger within Xandred, memories of the seal flowing through his mind. In his quiet anger, he grabbed a Legionarre by the throat before whistling. Soon enough, a Boss Nighlok climbed up from the red river and onto the deck. This Nighlok had green scales with orange protrusions all over his body (including his massive fists) and glowing blue eyes.

" _ **Fisticuff! Good to see you, old friend!"**_ Moridun stated as the aforementioned Nighlok walked towards them.

" _ **I am ready to serve the Nighlok cause once again!"**_ The large-fisted Nighlok stated, placing his fist on his chest.

" _ **Just know that we won't be able to lend you as many Legionnaires as Gemini and Spiral had."**_ Dayu stated as she picked up her guitar.

" _ **I won't need them!"**_ Fisticuff stated proudly. " _ **Those two relied on brute strength and no technique. But my combat form has never failed."**_

But much to his shock, Dayu picked up a sharp comb and embedded it on the beam next to Fisticuff. " _ **If that is true, then why were you sleeping in the Sanzu like the rest of us?"**_

" _ **Um...well…"**_

" _ **Enough."**_ Xandred stated as he stood up and approached the two. " _ **This antagonizing is pointless. Fisticuff, go and ravage the human world. And if can, kill the Power Rangers."**_

" _ **Of course, my Master."**_ The large-fisted being stated before placing his fist on a nearby window sill. " _ **Those interlopers will feel the crushing blow of my fists!"**_

 _ **Back in the Human World…**_

" _Monster Combo!"_ A voice exclaimed from an arcade fighter game that Sam was playing on. As instructed, the six new residents of the Shiba House were taking the sights and sounds of Stone Canyon. The Trotter family decided to catch a local matinee, Alice found a cozy little bookstore, and currently Sam was having a blast at the Astroblast Arcade. And she was doing exceptionally well at the newest Killer Instinct game and drawing a crowd.

Currently, she was playing as Fulgore against Orchid and doing amazing on the hardest difficulty. After two rounds (one win and one loss), she was going to beat the local high score. And in rapid succession, she managed to chain 112 hits, winning the battle and match.

" _ULTRAAAAAAAAA COMBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOO!"_

"That was awesome!" A teenage boy exclaimed, making the woman blush at the praise. As she started walking towards the Galaga machine, her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that the caller was Spike (the Rangers and Shiba House guests had exchanged their cell numbers just incase the communicator function on their Samurizers went offline for some reason). She then answered the phone.

"Hi, Spike. W-What's up?"

" _Sam! You'll guess what the street carts are selling!"_ The spiky-haired teen exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"Um, hotdogs?" The shy ranger guessed.

" _No! It's pizza on a stick!"_

And indeed, Spike was walking around the restaurant district, his cell in one hand and pressed up to his ear while his other hand was holding a piece of folded pepperoni pizza with the stick pierced through it.

" _Oh, that's cool...I guess."_

"Cool is right." Spike said before taking another bite of his cart-bought confectionery. "I'll tell ya what, this town isn't bad as my dad said it was."

" _Why would your dad say that?"_ Sam asked.

"Well, you see…"

"SPENCER ADRIAN SKULLAVICH!" A voice Spike knew all too well yelled. He slowly turned and saw Bulk and Skull walking towards him. And they were not happy.

" _Who is that?"_ Sam asked.

"I'll call you back." Spike said before quickly hanging up and putting his phone away. He then put on an obviously fake smile. "Dad. Uncle Bulk. What brings you guys to Stone Canyon?"

"Don't play dumb, mister!" Bulk exclaimed. "You know…" He then noticed what Spike was holding in his hand. "Is that pizza on a stick?"

"Ya. I bought it from a street vendor a block back?"

"You can't change the subject." An agitated Skull stated. "You mind explaining to me why I got a call from your principal about you missing a week of school?!"

"Oh, that." Spike said with sweat rolling down his forehead. "Um...well…"

Now this was a dilemma for the Green Samurai Ranger. Tatsuki was actually rather vague on whether or not they were supposed to keep their Power Ranger identities were supposed to remain a secret. And he doubted that his father and godfather would believe this story.

"Well what?" Skull asked with a stern expression. But nearby, a red crack opened underneath a hotdog cart and Fisticuff's fist emerged, sending the cart flying and freaking out the vendor as the rest of the Boss Nighlok emerged.

" _ **Alright, humans!"**_ The large-fisted monster exclaimed as the people started to run. " _ **Who wants to be the first to be slain by my fists?!"**_

"Oh no!" Bulk and Skull yelled in fear while looked on at Fisticuff. Sure, they had seen plenty of monsters in their life, but usually the Power Rangers would come and save their hides. However, two police officers did run towards the creature with their guns pointed at him.

"Freeze!" One of them said as she and her partner took the safeties off. "Put your...hands where I can see them!"

" _ **Oh look. Two volunteers!"**_ The Boss Nighlok said as he raised his fists. Taking this as a sign of hostility, the cop opened fire...only for their bullets to bounce off his skin. With a battle cry, Fisticuff shoved his arms out, causing them to stretch to inhuman lengths and knock the officers into some nearby trashcans.

"We gotta get out of here!" Skull yelled in fear.

"Ya think?!" Bulk yelled back, also terrified. However, Spike just clenched his fists and started running towards the monster, pulling out his Samurizer.

"Spike, get back here!" His father exclaimed with concern. But the black-haired teen just continued onward as he activated his morpher.

"Bushido! Slash!"

And with a quick Kanji drawing and slashing motion, Spike had transformed into his Ranger form, much to the amazement of Bulk and Skull.

"Did he just…" Bulk started.

"Ya." Skull said in shock and disbelief. Spike on the other hand swung his Spin Sword at the Nighlok and the two began to clash, Fisticuff managing to block each attack with his fists before the Green Samurai attempted get his arm into a lock.

" _ **You must be one of the Power Rangers I've heard so much about."**_ The green and orange monster stated. " _ **You'll be the first to fall!"**_

"You wish!" Spike said, quickly kicking him back before swinging his sword again. Once more, Fisticuff counted the attacks before delivering an uppercut that flipped the green samurai over and made him land on his front side, making him grab his helmet in pain.

" _ **Now witness my unbeatable technique!"**_ With a roar, Fisticuff smashed his arm through the street, confusing Spike. And just as quickly, the ground shook before an outstretched arm burst out and sent the teenage ranger flying again with an uppercut, causing him to a hit a nearby tree. " _ **This is my Infinity Fist attack. No matter what distance, you can't escape my fists!"**_

He smashed his other arm through, causing it to burrow underground as it stretched and hit Spike again as soon as he stood back up. He attempted to avoid the tunneling appendages, only to be struck again.

" _ **Looks like you're out of luck!"**_

"Not even close!" Spike exclaimed before leaping onto the roof of the nearby building to get some distance.

" _ **Haven't you been paying attention?"**_ Fisticuff asked before stretching his arms underground again. An arm burst underground and blasted towards the top of the building was on.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The green-clad ranger said in shock before attempting to block the oncoming attack. This proved useless as three punches proceeded to knock him off the roof and caused him on land on his back. And even with the Ranger suit providing protection, that still hurt a lot.

"Spike!" Bulk & Skull exclaimed in worry and ran towards the downed Ranger, only to be stopped by Fisticuff.

" _ **Ah. You must be his loved ones."**_

"You got that right, bucko!" Bulk yelled as he and Skull picked up some nearby pipes, ready to attack despite being scared out of their minds.

However, the Boss Nighlok fired some explosive spit from his mouth, the force of which knocked the two men onto their backs as they yelled in pain.

"Dad! Uncle Bulk!" Spike yelled out.

" _ **Don't worry. I'll destroy all three of you!"**_ Fisticuff stated, ready to launch his next attack.

"Not so fast, Nighlok!" The monster turned and then Tatsuki (already morphed) struck him in a leaping sword attack. She quickly landed three more slashes that forced Fisticuff on his side before he recovered.

" _ **Infinity Fist!"**_ Once again, the Nighlok smashed his fists into the ground and caused it to stretch. Tatsuki attempted to evade, but was still knocked back near the downed Bulk and Skull. " _ **It doesn't matter how many of you Rangers show up! I'll smash you all!"**_

The other morphed Samurai Rangers soon showed up, with Sam & Alice helping up the now unconscious Bulk and Skull.

"Jeremiah, now!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"You got it, Boss Lady." The blue ranger replied before bringing up his Spin Sword (already equipped with his Dragon Disk) and spun it. " _Spin Sword: Aquatic Curtain!"_

In a burst of speed, Jeremiah covered the five rangers and two civilians in a curtain of water. When the curtain dissipated, the seven were gone, much to the Fisticuff's confusion.

" _ **Well...that happened."**_ The Boss Nighlok stated as he looked around. Soon however, his skin started to turn gray and cracked. " _ **I'm starting to dry up. I better head back."**_

And using a crack underneath a nearby bench, the monster returned to the Netherworld.

 _ **Later…**_

"Well, that could've gone better." Lukas stated as he was reviewing footage of the earlier battle on his Laptop. Spike, Tatsuki, Sam, Jeremiah and his family were sitting in the living while Alice tended to Bulk and Skull's injuries in the other room. Spike himself had a medical wrapping around his forehead.

"Understatement of the year." The aforementioned green ranger groaned, both from his getting beat by the Boss Nighlok and the fact that he got his father and godfather hurt.

"Sirs, just sit down!" They heard Alice yell.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Skull (who had a patch on his left cheek) exclaimed before bumping into a support beam. However, this didn't deter him and he marched towards the rest of the Shiba House residents, Bulk following close behind (and Alice failing to hold the large man still).

"Okay, Spike. When were you planning on telling me that you're a Power Ranger?"

"To be fair, I've only been a ranger for a week." Spike stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because we're going back to Angel Grove. Now." His father said with a stern expression.

"But Dad…"

"No buts, young man!"

"Mr. Skullavich?" The man turned and saw Tatsuki standing up. "I think we should have a talk in private about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Please, sir. The fate of our world is at stake." The red samurai insisted, motioning to her private quarters. After some consideration, Skull decided to see what this was about and the two walked away from the others, leaving Bulk with the rest of the Rangers and the Trotter family. He looked around the house before speaking.

"Nice place you guys got here. I'm digging the feng shui."

"Um...thanks." Lukas said with a deadpan expression. As Bulk started to chat with everyone, Spike managed to sneak away towards Tatsuki's private quarters, pressing his ear against the door.

"You can't be serious." He heard his father exclaim.

"I am." Tatsuki stated. "Spike is the only one who can access the Green Samurai power."

Skull just rubbed his forehead in exacerbation. "Look, you'll have to find of loophole, or alter the programing or whatever! But I'm not gonna have my son risk his life fighting monsters! You've been around Spike. Surely you've figured out that...he's not Ranger material."

Hearing that statement was a dagger piercing Spike's heart. His father. His own father basically said that he wasn't cut out to be a Ranger.

"He's clumsy, he's a slacker. He's even failed gym twice. Trust me, my son isn't cut out for any of this."

And that conversation was interrupted by Spike slamming the door opened, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and his lips quivering. "So that's what you think of me, huh?"

"Spike…"

But before Skull could say anything, his son ran off, past the others and out of the Shiba House, the Bear Origami Zord running after him. As the black-haired teen ran into the city, his mind flashed back to all the insults and failures he had dealt with in his life.

His classmates calling him an idiot.

His teachers constantly calling him a 'special case.'

And now his father's recent string of insults.

And he just keep running, the tears now flowing free.

 _ **Back in the Netherworld…**_

" _ **Well I'll be."**_ Moridun stated, holding a long pole to measure the length of the Sanzu River. " _ **You actually managed to raise the water levels."**_

" _ **As if their was any doubt."**_ Fisticuff stated as he swam in the Sanzu River. Thanks to the water's properties, the Nighlok's body was healed from the dried-up damage. He then climbed back up to the boat. " _ **And tomorrow, I'm gonna make the Sanzu overflow with despair."**_

 _ **The Human World...**_

Eventually, Spike found himself sitting on a park bench, wiping off some of the tears on his face. As he sat and contemplated things, the Bear Origami Zord climbed onto the park bench, looking at its Ranger partner in concern.

"So this is where you ran off to." Spike looked behind him and saw Tatsuki walking towards him with her hands in her pockets.

"How did you find me?" The younger ranger asked. In answer came when the Lion Origami Zord landed near the Bear Zord. "Oh."

Tatsuki took a seat next to Spike and looked up at the night sky. "You probably have a lot on your mind right now."

"You think?" He replied before sighing. "All my life, everyone's called me an idiot. They've said I'm useless or have no talent in anything. And you know what...they're right."

"Spike."

"I mean, just look at what happened today. I freakin' lost to that stupid Nighlok." He said before looking at Tatsuki. "So why did you pick me to be the Green Ranger out of everyone else in world."

After a moment of silence, Tatsuki spoke up again. "I didn't chose you. He did."

Spike looked at where she was pointing to and saw the Bear Zord looking at him.

"Beary?" The older ranger nodded. "But...how?"

"After the first invasion, my ancestor and his retainers feared that the Nighlok might return. So before they passed on, they used their Kanji Power to expley their heroic spirits. And it's these spirits that have guided the Shiba family for generations. So when Lukas and I learned about the Nexus Point forming, we built the Origami Zords to house those spirits and find people who were worthy enough to wield the Samurai powers."

"Woah." Spike gasped, his mind reeling from the new information as the Bear Origami Zord climbed onto his shoulder.

"Out of all the people in the world, the Bear Zord picked you." Tatsuki exclaimed before pointing to Spike's chest. "It saw something in you that made you worthy, even if you can't see it yourself."

Spike looked down at the tiny zord on his shoulder and contemplated for a bit. And after a moment of silence, Tatsuki stood up, getting his attention.

"Listen. We still have a Boss Nighlok to deal with. So after we beat him and you still feel like quitting, I won't hold against you."

"But...that guy kicked both our butts." Spike said as he stood up. "His attacks were...flawless."

Hearing this just made Tatsuki smirk. "Consider this your first lesson, Spike. No attack is flawless." She then took out her Samurizer. "Every technique has a weakness. You just have to find it."

Spike looked at his leader before thinking back to everything and the words she had said. And finally, a smile appeared on his face as he pulled out Samurizer.

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

"AHHHHH!" The civilians screamed as Fisticuff (and a group of Legionnaire Nighloks) attacked the civilians near the local amphitheater. A few of the SCPD SWAT members attempted to hold the monster back with stun batons and riot shields, but to no avail.

" _ **That's right! Cry for me, humans!"**_ The Boss Nighlok exclaimed before using his Infinity Fist to uppercut a few officers. " _ **For the Sanzu must flow!"**_

But soon enough, a black van with the Shiba Family crest arrived on the scene, getting the monstrous hordes' attention as Jeremiah, Alice and Sam stepped out and the van vanished into blue light.

"Hold it right there, Nighlok!" The blond man stated as the three pulled out their Samurizers.

"Bushido!"

The three wrote their individual Kanji in the air in front of them…

"Slash!"

...before swiping and turning the Kanji around, initiating their morphing sequence.

 _(Morphing Sequence: A triple split-screen of the three rangers morphing into their Samurai Ranger forms.)_

The three stood ready with Spin Swords drawn out.

" _ **Only three of you?"**_ Fisticuff asked. " _ **What happened to your red and green friends."**_

"That's none of your business!" Sam yelled.

" _ **Woah! Oh well, doesn't matter. Kill them, my legion!"**_

The Nighloks charged, but were knocked back by the Lion and Bear Origami Zords.

" _ **What?!"**_

Tatsuki and Spike flipped onto the scene and grabbed their Origami Zords before pocketing them.

"Where the Sam Hill have you guys been?" Jeremiah asked, placing his Spin Sword on his shoulder.

"Long story and not really important right now." Tatsuki stated as she and Spike pulled out Samurizers. "You ready?"

"You know it!" Spike exclaimed with an excited smile before the two pressed the buttons on their Samurizers.

"Bushido! Slash!"

And in a burst of red and green light, the Red and Green Samurai Rangers stood ready to fight.

"Let's freakin' do this!" Spike yelled out before charging head first into the Nighlok legion.

(Music Que: Fire Emblem Fates - Road Taken 'Roar')

As soon as he made contact, Spike was spinning and slashing as he made his way through the legion and towards Fisticuff.

"Come on! What're you waiting for?" Tatsuki proclaimed as she charged too, the other three soon joining the fray. The red samurai quickly spun her Lion Disk, gathering up flames around her blade. " _Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"_

And with a vertical slash, Tatsuki striked her opponents with fire. The other rangers started to do the same.

" _Spin Sword: Water Wave!"_ Jeremiah exclaimed, attacking his foes with an aquatic attack.

" _Spin Sword: Air Blast!"_ Alice proclaimed before striking her enemies with a burst of pink energized air.

" _Spin Sword: Land Slam!"_ Sam yelled out before knocking her foes away with a shockwave.

Tatsuki then decided to try a new disk Lukas had made in between the Nighlok attacks, a silver spin disk with the Kanji for Lightning on it. She then proceeded to spin it. " _Spin Sword: Lightning Strike!"_

And with a swing of her blade, Tatsuki struck her foes down with a barrage of lightning.

As all this was going on, Spike and Fisticuff were fighting head on, countering each other with sword strikes and punches. The Boss Nighlok managed to uppercut the Green Samurai Ranger away, but he quickly recovered.

"Bring it!" Spike taunted, doing the same motion with his empty hand.

" _ **So you want another taste of my unbeatable technique, huh?"**_

But as Fisticuff prepared his fists, Spike quickly turned around…

" _ **Infinity Fist!"**_

...and ran like crazy, evading the stretched out arms as they broke through the pavement.

"Nice try, freak show!" The teenage ranger exclaimed as he continued to run from the elongated arms, which continued to burrow and burst through in order to try and reach him as he rounded the corner.

" _ **You can't escape, boy! My fists will reach you no matter the distance!"**_

And Spike continued to run as the arms still chased him, destroying stone pillars in a walkway he ran through, a small construction pad he landed on, and even chased him through a nearby parking garage.

"Keep running, keep running, keep running!" Spike said to himself as he ran serpentine through the parking garage pillars, the arms flowing every direction he made. Shortly though, he appeared behind Fisticuff, as he had run in a complete circle. "Hey, you missed!"

" _ **Oh, did I?"**_ The Boss Nighlok stated before stretching his underground arms even more. As the ground shook next to him, Spike attempted to spin out of the way, but Tatsuki appeared in a burst of speed and blocked the oncoming fist with her Spin Sword.

"Tatsuki!" Spike proclaimed.

" _ **The more, the merrier!"**_ Fisticuff exclaimed, stretching his other arm and smashing the Red Samurai Ranger into a nearby pillar.

"Oh, you are so decked!" The Green Ranger proclaimed as he ran towards his opponent. He leaped over Fisticuff and grabbed him from behind, letting his own fists hit him back. "Told ya."

" _ **Why you!"**_ The Boss Nightlok yelled in anger. He attempted to retract his arms, but couldn't much his shock. And indeed, the massively extended arms were tangled up on the parking garage pillars, like a tied-up garden hose. " _ **Oh no! My arms!"**_

"Looks like you're about to get wrecked." Spike stated before grabbing his Bear Disk from his buckle and placing on his Spin Sword. He then held it upright and spun the disk, causing flowing green energy leaves to swarm around his blade.

" _Spin Sword: Forrest Vortex!"_ He then held his blade behind him before charging at Fisticuff, delivering a powerful slash as he passed by.

Lightning crackled from the Boss Nighlok before let out a painful roar and exploded, Spike doing a victory pose as it happened.

(Music End)

"Not bad." Tatsuki stated, catching her second wind as she stood back up. The other rangers soon leaped towards them.

"Spike, that was so cool!" Sam stated as she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"But you shouldn't have charged in alone." Jeremiah stated with his arms across his chest. In irritation, Spike tapped his sword on his back.

"Ease up, cowboy." Alice stated, stopping the two from arguing further.

"Focus, Rangers." Tatsuki ordered as she walked towards them. "We're not done yet."

And indeed, Fisticuff had regenerated from the explosion and grew to Kaiju Size.

"Pff. We got this." Spike stated as he pulled out his Origami Zord and Samurizer.

 _(Sequence: Spike places the Bear Origami Zord on the floor and writes the Big on it. "Transcend!" He then throws his Spin Sword into air, which transforms into the control sword as he leaps and catches it. The Bear Zord unfolds and grows with Spike teleporting inside it.)_

As soon as he ported into the cockpit, Spike inserted the folded control sword into his console. "Let's get him, Beary!"

" _ **Eat this!"**_ The now giant Fisticuff yelled as he fired some explosive spit at the charging zord, only for it roar in irritation.

"Our turn!" Spike said as he pushed his control sword forward. The Bear Zord then stood on its hind legs and attacked Fisticuff's lower body with its claws.

" _ **Buzz off!"**_ The large-fisted Nighlok exclaimed before punting the green zord into the air. Thankfully, the other four rangers had made their zords grow and caught the Bear Zord.

"Phew. Thanks guys!"

"What did I say about going in alone?!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Settle your issue later." Tatsuki ordered as she used her Samurizer to write the Combine Kanji in front of her before swiping at it. " _Samurai Combination!"_

 _(Transformation Sequence: The five Origami Zords combine to form the Samurai Megazord.)_

The five rangers reappeared in the merged cockpit and placed their hands on the control swords. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

Fisticuff launched some more explosive spit at the gestalt robot, but it managed to block it by grabbed the disk-shaped shield on its back, walking ahead towards its opponent.

" _ **Big or small, I'll smash you all to dust! Infinity Fist!"**_ Fisticuff proclaimed before smashing his fists through the streets once again.

In response, Tatsuki made the Samurai Megazord put its shield back and lower its katana with both hands.

"What're you…" Spike started to say before the Red Ranger shushed him. Under her helmet, the black-haired woman closed her eyes and calmed her breath. She pushed all distractions from her mind and tried to focus on where her opponent would strike. Everything became quiet as the Samurai Megazord stood still.

" _ **Not gonna run? Fine then!"**_ The Kaiju Nighlok proclaimed as his fists burst out near the Megazords' right foot and the building behind them.

 _(Que Samurai Theme Song)_

"Gotcha!" Tatsuki proclaimed as her eyes opened. In an instant, the Megazord slammed one of the arms underneath its right foot while it's katana blocked the fist coming from the back.

" _ **What the?!"**_

"Nice move, boss lady!" Jeremiah proclaimed. The rest of the rangers were also impressed. But Tatsuki wasn't finished and swung the Megazord's katana in an arc, slicing off both the arms.

" _ **AAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ The now armless Fisticuff yelled out in pain.

"Your end has come, Nighlok!" Tatsuki proclaimed as the five rangers unfolded their control swords and held them over their heads while the Samurai Megazord held its katana out.

Sparks soon started falling around the two combatants. The gestalt robot then waved its sword in an arc, creating afterimages before holding it up to strike.

" _Finishing Move: Descending Slash!"_ The five rangers exclaimed before they and the Samurai Megasword swung down, striking the Nighlok.

" _ **But...my technique..was unbeatable!"**_ Fisticuff yelled out before exploding again as the Samurai Megazord struck a pose.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Tatsuki proclaimed as she swung her control sword.

After the battle, the five headed back to the Shiba House and were greeted by the residents and guest.

"You guys were awesome!" Howard said with the excitement only a child could have. "You were all like 'swish' and phoom and monster was like 'rarrr! And then…"

As the boy keep going on about the battle, his parents chuckled as Jeremiah put his arm around Margaret. The brunette gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "My hero."

Meanwhile, Skull and Spike walked to the backyard for a private conversation.

"You were great out there." Skull said.

"Really?" Spike asked, still remembering the insults from last night.

"Yes, really." His father said. The two said nothing for a few seconds before Skull spoke again. "Listen, Spike. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I just thought that... maybe they thought you weren't cut out to be a Power Ranger, they'd send you back home. But still, I shouldn't have insulted to you to do it."

"It's okay." Spike said softly, holding his Samurizer in his hand. "To be honest, you're weren't wrong about some of that. I really do need to be...you know."

"I got it." Skull said, placing his arm on his son's shoulder. "Do you really want to do this?"

Spike thought for a bit, looking at his morpher as he did. "Ya. I do."

The two said nothing as Skull pulled his son into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

Hearing this, tears started to form in Spike's eyes. "Dad."

"It's okay to cry, son." Skull said, his own tears starting to form. "It's okay."

And the two Skullavich men let it all out, sobbing due to intense emotions the two were feeling.

After having a chance to calm down, Bulk and Skull had a private conversation with Tatsuki and Lukas while others just chatted up in the living room. And soon enough, the four walked out.

"After talking it over, I've decided that Spike can continue to stay here and be a Power Ranger." Skull stated, earning cheers from everyone (minus Alice who just subtly smiled). "Under one condition."

"What's that, Pop?" Spike asked.

"You see, I still have to run Skulltech Software, so I'm constantly on the move. I can't stay here."

"Wait, Skulltech?!" Sam said in surprise. "The game company? That Skulltech?"

The two Skullavich men nodded, leaving the poor geek in a state of shock. One of her fellow rangers was the son of the CEO of one of her favorite game companies and she had no idea.

"And that's where I come in!" Bulk proclaimed. "You see, Spike, just because you're a Power Ranger now doesn't mean you can skip out on schooling or just run around unsupervised. Therefore, I'm moving into the Shiba House and home schooling you!"

"What?!" The green samurai exclaimed while everyone else (aside from Tatsuki, Lukas and Howard) raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"There's no way you're a teacher." Alice stated in disbelief. However, Bulk just pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket and unrolled it. It was a bonafide Teacher's License.

"Certified from Angel Grove University." Bulk said with a smug expression. Alice looked over the license and had only this to say.

"Why do you carry this around with you?"

And just like that, the Shiba House had a new resident.

 _ **In the Netherworld…**_

" _ **Another one of our comrades has fallen. Such a shame."**_ Dayu stated as she strung a sad tune on her guitar.

" _ **Fisticuff's sacrifice will not be in vain."**_ Moridun stated as a Legionnaire Nighlok handed him what looked like a brown fragment. In the squid-like Nighlok's other hand was a scroll with an image of an amulet.

" _ **One down. Twelve to go."**_ Xandred stated ominously.

 **Author's Note 2: And that's our Green Ranger focused chapter! Next time, the Blue and Pink Samurai Rangers get their chance to shine! And for those of you who complain about Skull acting out of character, not only has it been years since we've last seen him, but when you have a kid, it does change things. Same goes for Bulk having a Teacher's License, which he could've easily gotten in between Forever Red and this. And don't worry, we will soon learn about the fate of Club Bulkmeiers.**

 **Also, I've changed my mind regarding the Mega Modes, but we'll save that for another time.**

 **Until then, please remember to review, favorite, and possible create a TV Tropes page for this story. See ya next time!**


	4. Clashing Natures

**Author's Note 1: Guess what, guys? I just got a new Chromebook! So expect more frequent updates! Also, time for a Blue & Pink ranger focused episode. **

_Chapter 4: Clashing Natures_

"And that's how Skull and I became heroes to the planet of Horath." Bulk stated before taking a bite of his burger. The residents of the Shiba House were enjoying some takeout from a local burger joint called the Eagle Dive.

"Well, that's...interesting." Tatsuki said, not sure what to say about their newest guests' story since it seemed too fantastical. Then again, four days ago she fought against a monster with extendo-arms while wearing red samurai spandex.

"You hear the one where he and my dad were turned into chimpanzees." Spike said while dipping three of his fries into his chocolate shake.

"Okay, that one can't true." Margaret responded.

"What can I say? I've lived a weird and adventurous life." Bulk stated before noticing Alice walking towards the table. The Pink Samurai was wearing a violet tank top, had her I-Phone clipped onto her black sweat pants and had a set of headphones in her ears. "Well, look who finally decided to join us."

The redhead just ignored the newest resident of the Shiba House, grabbed some food and then headed back to her room.

"Well ain't she the life of the party?" The punk fan stated, peeved that she just ignored everyone. Jeremiah was also looking displeased at his teammate's attitude.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Lukas stated as brought his laptop for everyone to see. On the screen was footage of their first fight with the Nighlok. In the corner of the video was a logo that spelled out 'Ranger Watch.'

"Oh sweet, we're on Ranger Watch!" Spike stated.

"The heck is Ranger Watch?" Jeremiah asked.

"It's a website that collects all footage of any old and new Power Rangers." The spiky-haired teen proclaimed. "They even have an identity speculation page."

" _And Samurai Megazord retaliates with a fearsome fire attack!"_ An announcer stated over footage of their battle with the Kaiju-sized Spiral.

While the Shiba House residents were checking out the new website, Alice was still sitting in her room. In the time that the nurse had moved in, she already had some posters on her wall. Since she had already finished her food, she was bobbing her head to the music on her phone. All the while, the Turtle Origami Zord was watching in curiosity.

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long,_

 _And live with me forever now_

"Alice! Alice! ALLLLLLLLLIIIIIICCCEEEE!" Spike screamed as he banged on his teammates' door. Hearing this made the nurse grit her teeth in anger, take out her headphones and march to her door.

"What is it, you microcephalic adipate?!" She yelled as she opened her door, seeing that booth Spike and Sam were standing in the hall with their Origami Zords perched on their shoulders.

"...I'm not sure, but I think you just called me an idiot." Spike said with a raised eyebrow.

"T-The Nighlok alarm went off, Ms. N-Noel." Sam stuttered, taken back by her fellow ranger's rage. "W-We need to h-head out right now."

The older woman just sighed. "Let me get changed."

As this was going on, the Stone Canyon Nature Park was under siege from a horde of Nighloks, which the civilians naturally tried to flee from.

" _ **That's right, humans! Cry for me!"**_ A Boss Nighlok with her left side looking like a mass of red tentacles and her right side looking like she was wearing tiger skin proclaimed as she smacked a police officer away with her bamboo staff. " _ **Cry for the great Duplexia! For the Sanzu must flow!"**_

Her group of Legionnaire Nighloks were about to cut down a father and his son. But luckily the Origami Zords appeared and knocked them back.

"Your rampage ends now, Nighloks!" The monsters turned and saw the five Samurai Rangers (who were already morphed) charging at them, their Spin Swords already drawn.

" _ **I was wondering when you 'heroes' would show. Kill them, my Legion!"**_ Duplexia ordered as the two groups started their battle. As the other rangers were busy slicing down Legionnaires, Alice decided to go for the Boss.

"Let's just get this over with." The pink samurai stated as she spun her basic disk, transforming it into her main weapon. " _Samurai Arms: Air Fan!_ "

Duplexia saw this and thrusted her bamboo spear, only for Alice to knocked it away as she spun. The pink ranger started swinging and gathering more wind energy for her final attack. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that their were still some children in the area. Specifically behind Duplexia.

"Alice, wait!" Jeremiah yelled out, quickly kicking away the Nighlok he was fighting before leaping at Duplexia just as Alice unleashed a massive gust of energy wind. In a burst of speed, he pushed the Boss Nighlok out of the way and sliced at the attack. This caused the blue ranger to be consumed in an explosion, but otherwise left the kids unharmed.

" _ **Huh?"**_ Duplexia asked, scratching her tentacle side in confusion.

"Jeremiah!" Sam exclaimed in concern.

"Alice, what the heck!?" Spike yelled out.

"But...I didn't…" The pink ranger stuttered out.

" _ **Looks like I only have to kill four of you!"**_ Duplexia proclaimed as she started to gather up energy for her attack while spinning the top part of her body. " _ **Tiger Wave!"**_

Energy versions of a tiger and red water blasted from her body and launched towards the distracted Alice.

" _Samurai Arms: Fire Buster!"_ Tatsuki proclaimed as she leaped in front of Alice and used the flat side of her massive weapon to block the energy attack.

" _Spin Sword: Lightning Vortex!"_ In a burst of speed, Spike charged and slashed at the Nighlok, knocking her back with the power of the Lightning Disk.

" _ **You guys are mean! I'm leaving!"**_ The dual-skinned Nighlok cried as she got back up. She then proceeded to run towards a tree and escaped via a crack.

"Huh. I think that's the first time a Nighlok ran away from us." Spike stated. With the present danger over, the Rangers needed to tend to the fallen Jeremiah, who had been demorphed and knocked unconscious thanks to Alice's blunder.

All in all, it was quite the mess.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

With a groan, Jeremiah opened his eyes and saw that his wife and son were standing over his bed, looking over him with worried looks in their eyes. His saw that he had medical gauze wrapped around his torso.

"You're awake. Thanks goodness." Margaret said with a relieved sigh. Howard hugged his father, mindful of his injuries.

"How long was I out?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"About two hours." The brunette stated. "Alice treated your wounds as soon as you got back."

Hearing his teammate's name made the Texan scowl. He got up, ignoring the pain.

"Wait, Dad! You're still…" Howard tried to say, until he saw the look on his father's face. Jeremiah was mostly an easygoing man who rolled with life's punches. He would usually take things in stride and with a smile. But the look he had on his face was one Howard only had seen once before. When he was eight and broke a family antique.

Jeremiah walked into the living room and saw Alice talking with the others, and without any warning, deck his red-haired teammate across the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Woah, what the heck?!" Spike yelled in shock.

"What were you thinking?!" Jeremiah yelled at the downed woman. Alice rubbed her aching cheek before looking up at the texan.

"Good to see you up and about." She angrily stated before getting back. "Starting to regret dressing your wounds. Although, I probably wouldn't have to you weren't stupid enough to save a Nighlok."

"I was saving the Nighlok! I was saving some kids!"

"What're you talking about?" Bulk asked.

"When we were fighting, I saw some kids curled up near a tree. The same tree that you were about to launch that Nighlok into!"

"He's right." Tatsuki stated, as she had seen the kids running away after the battle had ended.

"I...I didn't see…" She started to say before her expression hardened. "It's not my fault those kids were stupid enough not to run away from a freakin' monster attack!"

Hearing this made Spike, Sam, Bulk, Lukas, Margaret and Howard look at her in shock while Tatsuki looked on in disappointment. Jeremiah's anger only grew and he grabbed Alice by the collar.

"I've had enough of your attitude! You insult everyone whenever you can, act disinterested in everything going on, and aside from training and Ranger battles, you never even try to talk to any of us!"

"You guys are the ones acting weird!" Alice yelled back. "Three weeks ago, I had a nice job in Ontario. Now I'm living with a reject from Jersey Shore, a fat jerk who goes on about his stupid stories, a Brit who can't go a sentence without stuttering, a computer geek who spends most of the time staring at a computer screen, a woman who acts likes she's from the Sengoku Era, an annoying kid, another woman who sets feminism back twenty years, and wannabe cowboy who bragged his family with him to an unfamiliar city!"

"Alice, you're out of your…" However, Spike's retort was silenced by Tatsuki holding her arm out.

"I'm not done yet! Not only do I have to live with all of you and wake up at 4AM to train, I also have risk my life fighting lovecraftian monsters that want to kill everyone while wearing PINK SPANDEX!"

With her rant done, Alice panted and looked at the varied expressions of the Shiba residents. Bulk and Spike had their mouths wide open, Sam had her eyes widened, Howard looked like he was on the verge of crying with Margaret holding him in comfort, Lukas looked like he didn't know how to react, Jeremiah just keep his angry expression and Tatsuki just had a look of utter disappointment.

"You got all that out of your system?" The leader of the Samurai Rangers asked. Alice begrudgingly nodded. "Alright then. Just let me ask one question, Alice."

"Go ahead."

"If that's how you really feel, then why are you even here?" The black-haired woman asked with a piercing glare.

"Because you need me." The nurse replied.

"No, we don't." Tatsuki firmly stated, confusing everyone with her answer. "At least not like this. While it's true that I asked you all to put your lives on the line and uprooted your normal lives. However, I gave you a choice when we first met. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

She walked past Alice and started heading for her study. "If you don't think you can handle being a Power Ranger, then you can leave."

Hearing made Alice standstill, shaken by the other woman's words. Tatsuki (and soon everyone else) left the redhead by herself. Alice herself returned to her room and started to pack.

'She said so herself. They don't need me. I can go back home. No more Nighloks. No more Spike being an idiot. No more spandex. I'll be back in Ontario. Back in my apartment. Alone.'

However, as soon as she realized she would go back to being alone, Alice stopped packing. She sat next to her bed and held her head in her hands. Back in Canada, the redhead did indeed spend most of her time alone. Sure, she did talk with her co-workers on occasion. But that was only really when she had no choice but to chat with them.

'Why am I feeling bad about that? I like being alone. Things are better when I'm alone!'

Her mind started to drift to the last few weeks she had spent in the Shiba House. How even though she was meek outside of her Ranger suit, Sam was a nice girl, even to her. How even though Spike could be annoying, his enthusiasm about being a hero was endearing at times. How delicious Margaret's cooking was, especially since Alice had usual either gone out to eat or just buy something premaid. And how strong both in character and strength Tatsuki and Jeremiah were.

And so, Alice just sat in her room, alone once more.

In another part of the house, Lukas was working in lab to get his mind off of the recent tension. On his screen was data relating to some kind of armor and an orange beetle while on his desk the bespectacled man had a square device that seemed to be partially complete.

"What're ya working on?"

"GAAAHHH!" Lukas yelled in surprise, dropping his pliers. He turned around and saw Bulk standing by the lab entrance with a smoothie in hand. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. Bulkmeiers."

"Please, call me Bulk." The larger man insisted before looking around a bit.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I've never been this close to Power Ranger tech before. Just wanted see how all of this ticks." Bulk said before grabbing a small piece of blue & white metal.

"Don't touch! Don't touch! Don't touch!" Lukas quickly stated before grabbed the piece out of Bulk's hand.

"Geez, someone's sensitive."

"You know what else is sensitive? Half-finished Ranger tech." Lukas explained as he put the piece down and walked back to his main desk. "This isn't like the stuff you find at Best Buy. This is experimental technology powered by a universal energy grid that, as far as I can tell, is connected to every living thing in existence. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

And that last part just made Bulk confused and ticked off. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that all this is a bit out of your league. Now please leave. I got work to do." Lukas offhandedly stated before going back to working on his device. Bulk just took offense to that and approached the younger man.

"Now you listen here, buster! I spent a year trying to figure out the secret identities of the original Power Rangers and used some pretty advanced gizmos! Granted Skull made most of those, but still…

"Look, I'm really busy right now so can you just get…" And with an accidentally hand smack from Lukas, the smoothie Bulk was drinking was knocked out of his hand and spilled all over the desk. The contents of the smoothie splattered all over the small device. Said device sparked and bleeped of a few second before a tiny explosion short-circuited all the inner wiring and electronics.

Sufficed to say, Lukas did not take this well. His eyes and mouth widened in horror, making him look like someone just kicked his dog in front of him. And seeing this expression, Bulk slowly back away towards the lab door.

"...So...um...Goodnight." The larger man said before running out the door. Lukas just weezed in shock and slowly slumped out his chair and onto the floor.

 _ **The Netherworld…**_

Duplexia was smashed through a table of the Nighlok ship, courtesy of Master Xandred. As this happened, Moridun was reading a book called 'The Evolution of Warfare' while Dayu just gazed at the Sanzu River in boredom.

" _ **...B-but Master…"**_

" _ **I knew you were a blowhard and a coward, Duplexia. But I had hoped that 300 years would have hardened your resolve! Clearly that was hoping for too much."**_ The six-eyed Nighlok growled in anger.

" _ **Master, y-you have to understand! I didn't want to…"**_

" _ **To die?"**_ Xandred asked in anger. " _ **How many of our brothers and sisters were sent to the void because of your incompetence?! They traveled to human world well aware of the risk! And yet you sit here cowering like a infant and dishonoring their sacrifice!"**_

" _ **But...but…"**_

With a growl, Xandred grabbed Duplexia's tentacle half and glared into her eyes, right into her soul. " _ **Let me make this simple. Either die to the Power Rangers or die to me. Understand?"**_

" _ **Y-Yes, my master."**_

And with that, Xandred let her go. Quickly, the dual-sided Nighlok jumped off the ship and into the Sanzu River.

" _ **That seemed unusually cruel of you."**_ Dayu stated.

" _ **The Netherworld is no place for cowards, Dayu. Only warriors."**_

" _ **Ah, yes. But what is a warrior…"**_ Moridun said as he looked at a diagram of a gatling gun. " _ **...without a proper weapon?"**_

 _ **A few hours later…**_

It was 4:54AM when Alice, not having gotten any sleep, walked through the halls of the Shiba House and saw that no one else was up. She headed for the kitchen to make of coffee for herself, but stopped when she heard grunting and the sound of wood hitting wood coming from outside. Curious about the sound, she walked onto the front yard and saw Jeremiah (in his training gi) practicing with a bokken. She also noticed that his movement was a bit slow.

"You know, you'll just make your injuries worse." The redhead stated, getting the blond man's attention.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, noticing both the bags under Alice's eyes and her cheek starting to swell up from the punch he gave her yesterday. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry about...you know."

Alice just sighed. "You shouldn't be sorry. I was being a reckless idiot and almost hurt two kids."

Jeremiah shook her head and took a seat on the steps of the patio. "Still, I shouldn't have punched ya. It's just...I was so angry and hurt that I...well that's no excuse." After a moment of silence where the two looked at the rising sun, Jeremiah turned up and looked up at his fellow ranger. "Did you really mean all those things ya said?"

"I...I don't know. Some of it was just from anger. Some of it was true." The redhead said, not exactly sure how to correctly answer the question. The two said nothing once again, not sure what to say since they both felt ashamed about what they did yesterday.

Suddenly, the sound of their morphers bleeping broke the silence. The two quickly rushed to the table and tapped on the Shiba crest, revealing the location of a Boss Nighlok at the Auburn Woods.

"That's not that far from here!" Jeremiah stated before rushing out.

"Wait a second! You need to rest your wounds!" Alice stated.

"There's no time!" The blond man stated before using his Samurizer to create the blue kanji for Motorcycle and conjured up a black motorcycle with the Shiba crest on it. "You coming or what?"

Alice thought about for a second before pulling out her Samurizer and doing same, instead conjuring up a black ATV with the Shiba crest. "Let's go."

And with that, the two took towards the location of Boss Nighlok. As they closed in on the dirt road, they saw that Duplexia was about to attack two male joggers with her bamboo staff. Seeing this made Alice scowl and reeved up her up ATV's handlebars. "Hey, tentaclepuss!"

Hearing this got Duplexia's attention and Alice leaped off her ATV, causing it to smash into the Boss Nighlok and knocked her back a bit as the vehicle vanished into pink light. Jeremiah in the meantime stopped in front of the joggers and dismounted his ride, which also vanished.

"You folks alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." One of the men said.

"Thank you!" The other one exclaimed in gratitude.

"You can thank us by getting out of here." Alice said firmly as she approached them.

"But what about the monster?"

"Leave it us." Jeremiah replied before turning towards Alice. "You ready?"

The redhead nodded, not even hesitating, which in turn made Jeremiah smile. The two turned towards the direction Duplexia was knocked towards and pulled out their Samurizers.

"Bushido!"

The two drew their Elemental Kanji in front of them…

"Slash!"

...and turned them around with a swipe.

 _(Morphing Sequence: A split-screen morph of Alice and Jeremiah morphing into the Pink & Blue Samurai Rangers.)_

"Woah!" One of the joggers exclaimed in shock as his buddy just gaped at the Rangers.

"What're you waiting for? Go!" Alice exclaimed. The two nodded and ran away from the area as fast as they could.

" _ **That hurt, you maniacs!"**_ The recovering Duplexia yelled out before launching an explosive attack from her mouth. The two Samurai Rangers leaped forward to avoid the attack and slashed at the Boss Nighlok. However, the dual-skinned creature blocked their strikes by holding her staff sideways. " _ **I've had enough of you!"**_

Duplexia pushed the two back and launched another exploding breath attack, this one hitting on point and launching Alice and Jeremiah into the air. The two fell but quickly got back up as their foe approached, Jeremiah even ignoring the sting from his earlier injuries. " _ **Looks like you're the one being sent to void today."**_

But before she launch her next attack, the Red, Yellow and Green Samurai suddenly appeared and slashed at the Boss Nighlok with a burst of speed before landing next to their teammates.

"Guys!" Jeremiah said with glee.

"Sorry for being late." Tatsuki stated.

"Nevermind that." Alice said as she walked ahead and swung her Spin Sword. "Let's just finish this creep."

" _ **Not today!"**_ Duplexia stated as she recovered from the surprise attack. " _ **To me, my legion!"**_

From the nearby trees and logs emerged a group of Legionnaire Nighloks who leaped towards the Samurai Rangers. The five costumed heroes began their battle with the monsters, slicing and dicing at them. Tatsuki then spun the basic disk of her Spin Sword.

" _Samurai Arms: Fire Buster!"_ The red-clad heroine proclaimed as her sword transformed into the massive buster sword. She then used the massive blade to push back some Nighlok before stabbing two more on either side. And with a quick flip of the sword, she swung the Fire Buster over her shoulders and slammed down at a group of Nighloks before doing the same on the other, causing the leaves to fall around her.

" _Samurai Arms: Wood Spear!"_ Spike yelled out as his sword transformed. He then used his spear to push back three Nighloks and then jabbed the shaft of his weapon into the necks of two foes. Then used this leverage to kick a Nighlok back before pulling the other two down and then stabbing a Nighlok who attempt to attack from a nearby tree branch.

" _Samurai Arms: Land Shuriken!"_ Sam proclaimed as her weapon also changed. She sliced at two Nighloks and blocked a sword strike from another. She then jumped into the air and yelled out, "Eat this!" before throwing her weapon and destroying a bunch of the monsters.

Jeremiah and Alice also proceeded to slice up some Legionnaires before turning their attention back to the quivering Duplexia.

"You're not getting away this time, Nighlok!" Jeremiah stated as two readied themselves for their next attack.

Duplexia just growled and readied her own attack. " _ **Tiger Wave!"**_ Just like the day before, the dual-sided Nighlok unleashed energy versions of a Tiger and red water at her foes, blasting them back. " _ **You can't beat the great Duplexia!"**_

"Jeremiah," Alice said before putting her hand on her fellow rising ranger's shoulder. "Let's make her eat her words."

"You got it!" He responded as the two stood up and spun their basic disks, transforming their Spin Swords into their individual weapons.

" _Samurai Arms: Air Fan!"_

" _Samurai Arms: Water Bow!"_

" _ **Tiger Wave!"**_ Duplexia yelled out, launching another double attack. This time however, the Pink and Blue Samurai Rangers jumped into the air and launched their own attacks (Alice firing a blade of razor-sharp wind and Jeremiah firing a group of energy arrows) that blasted through the Tiger Wave and hit Duplexia straight on. The two landed on the group and turned as Duplexia emitted sparks, fell down and finally blew up.

"Not bad, Doc." Jeremiah said to his teammate, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice nodded in agreement.

"That was awesome!" Sam yelled out as the other three rangers regrouped with them.

"Indeed." Tatsuki stated. But before anyone could say anything else, Duplexia reformed into her Kaiju size and roared.

"Come on, Doc! Let's go zord on this half and half freak." The texan said before the two pulled out their Origami Zords.

 _(Sequence: Jeremiah and Alice place their zords on the ground and write out the Big Kanji with their Samurizers before yelling out "Transcend!" After throwing their Spin Swords in the air, the swords transforming Control Swords and the two catching them, the Origami Zords unfolded and grow, teleporting the rangers into their cockpits.)_

"Dragon Origami Zord, ready to ride!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he folded his Control Sword and docked it into the console.

"Turtle Origami Zord, standing by!" Alice proclaimed as she did the same.

As the two airborne zords charged at Duplexia, the Kaiju Nighlok unleashed another breath attack. However, the animal-like machines were undeterred by this.

" _Sub-Zero Breath!"_ With of the Control Sword, the Dragon Origami Zord unleashed it's icy breath attack, knocking down the giant Duplexia.

"Jeremiah!" Alice yelled out as she commanded the Turtle Origami Zord to change back into its circle form.

"Got it!" The blue-clad hero responded as his zord grabbed the other one.

" _ **What the?!"**_ A recovering Duplexia yelled out in confusion before the Dragon Zord dropped the Turtle Zord, the later smashing against the Nighlok before returning to its animal form.

 _(Que Samurai Theme Song)_

"Hey guys, wait up!" Spike yelled out as the Bear, Ape and Lion Origami Zords joined the fray. "Stop hogging the spotlight, will ya?"

"Save some of the fun for us." Tatsuki stated before pulling out her Samurizer. She then wrote the Combine Kanji in front of herself and swiped it around. " _Samurai Combination!"_

 _(Transformation Sequence: The five Origami Zords combine to form the Samurai Megazord)._

The five rangers reappeared in the merged cockpit and placed their hands on the Control Swords. "Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

The Samurai Megazord and the Kaiju-sized Duplexia faced off, their fight having brought them to the edge of the city. The two foes clashed with their weapons before the Nighlok pushed the Megazord's katana down and took a huge bite. This caused the katana to fly out the Samurai Megazord's hand as Duplexia started striking the gestalt mech, making the Ranger shake from the vibrations.

"This is one nasty Nighlok." Spike stated.

"Well let's see how she likes this!" Jeremiah yelled out before grabbing his Control Sword again. This caused the Dragon Origami Zord (which was acting as the Samurai Megazord's left leg) to quickly fold out, launching the robot into the air.

"My turn!" Alice proclaimed as she forced her zord to separate from the Megazord and spin rapidly, smacking Duplexia back as the Samurai Megazord landed near its discarded katana. The Turtle Origami Zord reattached and reformed the Megazord's right arm, which then proceeded to grab the katana and point it towards Duplexia.

"Your end has come, Nighlok!" Tatsuki stated as the five pulled out their Control Swords and unfolded them into their sword forms.

Sparks started to fall around the two foes as the Samurai Megazord waved its weapon in an arc, creating an afterimage illusion before getting into a striking stance.

" _Finishing Move: Descending Slash!"_ The five yelled out as they and the Samurai Megazord swung down, slicing their foe with a powerful downward strike. And with a final cry of anguish, Duplexia feel and exploded once more as the Samurai Megazord struck a pose.

"Samurai Rangers…" Tatsuki started.

"Victory is ours!" Jeremiah and Alice finished, drawing this battle to a close.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"It even got into the micro battery." Lukas grumbled as he attempted to scrape the smoothie residue from his pet project. Since he had woken up that day (after hearing about the battle from earlier), the resident tech genius of the Shiba House had attempted to salvage what he could of his ruined device.

"Hey." Lukas turned and saw an apologetic-looking Bulk carrying a large box into the workshop.

"Come here to break more of my equipment? I'm pretty a sledgehammer would work on the 3D printer." The bespectacled man said with anger sarcasm.

"Look man, I'm sorry I broke your...whatever you were working." Bulk said as he put the box down and opened it up, revealing a great amount of tools and computer parts. "I don't know if this stuff will help at all, but I think you might figure out someway to use. I mean if Phenomenus could make an alien detector out of a toaster then…"

"Hold up!" Lukas said before turning around. "Phenomenus? As in Professor Phenomenus Ingenious? You knew him?"

"Yup. Spike and I were kind of his assistants for like a year. We actually were a part of the Terra Venture project together, too. And let me tell ya, that was quite the trip."

Hearing this made Lukas think for a bit. As a child, he had read Phenomenus' theory on alien technology effects on cosmic radiation. While most of the scientific community decried it as the ramblings of a madman, for little Lukas, it was that theory that sparked his interest in science. He also looked at the box of tools and Bulk's expression. Clearly, the older man felt bad about what happened and went out of his to buy anything he thought would help Lukas fix his invention.

Lukas stood up and smiled as he held his hand out. "Apology accepted, dude."

Seeing this in turn made Bulk smile and two shook hands.

"You know, I could always use a lab assistant."

"Wait. Do you mean me?" Bulk asked.

"Sure. I mean you worked with Phenomenus so you got at least some basic understanding of how a lab works." Lukas explained. "Just promise me that you won't spill anything on my projects again."

The heavyset man was about to promise he wouldn't, but then his mind thought to his time with Lt. Stone and all the unfortunate accidents that ended up screwing him over. "I only promise to try."

"Meh. Good enough." The younger man replied before rubbing his hands together. "So, I should probably get you up to speed on how this stuff works."

While the two new lab partners started discussing the tech in the workshop, Alice was putting the clothes she had put in her suitcase back into her drawers as she listened to her music. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock and saw Jeremiah standing in the doorway. The redhead pulled out her headphones before addressing the blond man.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jeremiah replied. The two said nothing before the texan spoke look. "Look, I just gotta say…"

"Let's just agree that we both said and did some stupid things yesterday." The nurse interupted her fellow ranger.

"So do you still want be a ranger?" He asked.

Alice thought back to not only the battle from earlier that day, but also to the battles against Gemini and Spiral. In all three of those battles, despite the logical part of her brain saying telling her to forget about the destruction and run away. However, when she saw the civilians being targeted and attacked by the Nighloks, her body almost moved on its own as she leaped in to save them. The revelation that she almost hurt a group of kids and accidentally hurt Jeremiah caused her to lash out at the others. While she did have a lot to complain about the residents of the Shiba House, she also had a lot of positive things to say about them.

"I just want to help people. And if that means fighting monsters in pink spandex, I guess I'm okay with that." She said with a slight smile.

Jeremiah nodded at this. "Good to hear. Well, I'm gonna go help the missus with dinner."

"Save a seat for me." Alice said as the older man walked away. And hearing this made the blond man smile.

"Will do, Doc." He replied.

And while some hurtful things were said and done in the last two days, things were looking brighter again in the Shiba House. But while the Rangers and their friends & family would enjoy a delicious dinner that night, back in the Netherworld, Moridun was casting a powerful spell. Within the magical circle, a weapon started to form. A weapon that he believed would ensure the destruction of the Samurai Rangers.

 **Author's Note 2: I know me apologizing for the late updates seems tiring to some of you, but I do mean it when my life for the past month has been in a bit of a transitional phase. Between two of my siblings leaving for college (and all the chaos that comes with that), getting a job at the local Cinemark, and getting used to a new method of writing stories, you can guess that I've been a bit overwhelmed.**

 **Anyway, I hope that Alice and Jeremiah didn't seem too jerky in the middle part of the story. It has been my attempt to make Alice the realist of the Samurai Rangers. Like a PG version of Doctor Cox.**

 **Next chapter is one that I've been excited to write for some time!**

 **Until then, please remember to review, favorite, and possibly create a TV Tropes page for this story. See ya next time!**


	5. Up Your Arsenal

**Author's Note 1: I've been waiting to adapt this episode! And you guys are gonna see why!**

 _Chapter 5: Up Your Arsenal_

While most of the Shiba Residents were sound asleep, a certain tech expert and his porty assistant were setting up all of their equipment for something grand.

"Is the printer working?" Lukas asked he quickly typed up codes on his laptop. On the screen was a Spin Disk, but one unlike the others.

"Everything looks good to go!" Bulk said as he shut the hatch connected to the 3D printer's power source.

"Okay." The bespectacled man replied as he finished inputting the last codes. "Here we go."

As soon as Lukas hit the ENTER key, the workshop equipment started to spark and power up. Energy started to flow through the wires along the walls and into the 3D Printer. The aforementioned device started using raw materials and energy straight from the Morphing Grid to begin the creation process. After a few minutes of sparking, glowing and shaking, the printer finally stopped and opened up. Bulk in turn grabbed a pair of tongs and picked up the new creation, revealing it to be an orange spin disk with images of a beetle on it.

"Eureka!" Lukas cheered as he and Bulk did a victory dance. After their dance (and after the new Spin Disk had cooled down), they placed the orange disk inside of a special containment box on the desk.

"So what exactly this is thing supposed to do?" Bulk asked. Lukas just smirked and brought up some data on his laptop and showed it to his older assistant. "Oh, that is hard core!"

However, the humans weren't only ones creating a new weapon. For inside of Xandred's boat in the Netherworld, a Boss Nighlok was looking over a grey eight-barreled gun with a blade bayonet. Said Nighlok was had green/brown and red hair-like appendages sticking out of his head, chin and shoulders. He finished looking over the weapon and turned towards Moridun.

" _ **And what can this...cylinder do that can't be done by a good bow and arrow?"**_

" _ **Why don't you try it out, Quickdraw?"**_ The elderly Nighlok asked before turning and pointing towards a distant plateau on the shore. " _ **Just aim and pull the trigger."**_

The bearded Nighlok did just that and fired, unleashing a barrage of bullets that completely leveled the plateau. " _ **Astonishing!"**_

" _ **Indeed it is."**_ Moridun answered before his attention was drawn by a Legionnaire Nighlok. The eyeless creature handed him a brown fragment. " _ **Eleven to go."**_

 _ **Hours later…**_

The five Samurai Rangers were currently engaged in a sparring session. Or rather, Tatsuki was facing off against the other four single-handingly.

"Sneak Attack!" Spike exclaimed as he swung at their leader from behind. And this just got him smacked in the face by Tatsuki's bokken. Sam attempted to take advantage of the distraction but was tripped up by a leg sweep.

Alice and Jeremiah next attempted to strike at their leader from either side, but the Red Samurai kicked Spike's fallen bokken into her free hand and blocked both attacks. And with the two shocked at this new tactic, the black-haired samurai pushed them back before striking them in the chests and knocking down.

"Okay, is there point to this besides humiliating us?" Alice groaned as she got back up.

"It's simple, Alice." Tatsuki said with a sincere smile. "These spars are meant to judge your combat skills and show what areas you need improving. For example, Spike. I know we tend to yell out our attacks, but if you're trying to perform a sneak attack, then you really should keep quiet."

"Yes, ma'am." The spiky-haired teenager groaned as he regained feeling in his face.

"Sam, you need to keep a sharper eye for any unhanded tactics your enemy might pull."

"R-right." The british woman stuttered as she got back up. Tatsuki then turned her attention back to Jeremiah and Alice.

"As for you two, you need be ready to change tactics when the need arises."

"Fair enough." The blond man said as he placed his bokken on his shoulder. The doors to the training area then opened, revealing an excited Lukas holding the disk box.

"Everyone, come to the living room! I have an announcement to make!" The bespectacled man stated before closing the door again.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Spike commented as he and Sam placed their bokkens back on the rack.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this excited." Alice stated with a raised eyebrow while Tatsuki just giggled. She remembered how ecstatic the two of them were after she managed to successfully morph into her Ranger Suit for the first time.

After placing the bokkens back onto the weapons rack, the five Samurai Rangers had gathered in the living room and saw that Lukas and Bulk were setting up the projector and screen while Margaret set down lunch (some of which Howard was currently eating).

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The excited tech genius stated as the Samurai Rangers took a seat. "Today is a momentous day. For today, we add the great addition to the Samurai Arsenal." He took out the orange spin disk from the box and held it out. "I give you...the Kabuto Artillery Disk!"

The only ones who clapped in response were Bulk, Spike, Sam and Howard. Everyone else just looked on inquisitively.

"Okay, why all the fanfare for a new disk?" Alice asked. "I mean, when you gave us the Lighting Disk, all you said was, 'Here's a disk that channels lighting. Go nuts.'"

"Ah, but you see, Ms. Noel, this is no ordinary Spin Disk. Bulk!"

"You got it!" The hefty assistant replied as he activated the projector. It projected an image of the Kabuto Disk and what looked like an altered Fire Buster with various data around the images.

"This Artillery Disk can transform the Fire Buster into the Samurai Buster Cannon." The next slide showed a simulation of the Red Samurai Ranger holding the altered weapon while the Lion, Dragon, Turtle, Bear and Ape disks were loaded onto it. "You see, by using the Element Disks as ammunition combined with the energy of the Kabuto Disk...let's just say that any Nighlok hit by this ain't getting back up (at least until it goes Kaiju)."

"Impressive." Tatsuki stated with a nod.

"But it also has another function." Lukas gestured as Bulk activated the other slide, this one showing an orange, black and silver robotic beetle. Another image showed what looked like the aforementioned beetle combined with the Samurai Megazord. "Behold, the Kabuto Zord! The first in a line of artillery zords meant to aid in Megazord battles. It can also combine with the Samurai Megazord and give it some long-range combat abilities."

"Oh, I've heard of things like this!" Spike exclaimed in excitement. "Some Ranger teams have had extra zords that combine with their main Megazords. Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury. I think the Ninja Storm rangers had that...no wait, those were tiny weapon zords. Does that count?"

Tatsuki just stood up and approached Lukas, the techhead handing the Kabuto Disk to her. "Let's try this out." She said with a smile.

A minute later, the residents of the Shiba House stood on the porch while Tatsuki (already in her Ranger Suit) held both the Fire Buster and Kabuto Disk. As she did this, Bulk held up a pad to monitor the data from this first test. Tatsuki proceeded to place the orange spin disk on the Fire Buster's disk knob. Energy and fire started to erupt from the disk, causing the others to back up a bit from the emerging power. The Red Samurai Ranger gripped the handle with both hands and swung it around before aiming it at a practice dummy.

However, that was when a problem started to arise. The energy readings on Bulk's pad started to fluctuate erratically and he showed it to Lukas. "Um, is this supposed to be doing that?"

And seeing this made Lukas' eyes widen in shock. "Everyone get inside!"

Tatsuki also felt that something was amiss as she felt a massive wave of energy come over her as the other residents quickly ran back into the house and close the door. The Red Samurai Ranger groaned and tried to keep her feet firmly planted. But that was all for naught as the energy from the Kabuto Disk finally reached its peak and consume both the Fire Buster and it's welder in a massive explosion.

After the explosion died out, the rest of the Shiba House residents went back outside and saw that the walls and most of the training ground were singed from the explosion. The Fire Buster and Kabuto Disk were also on the ground. Tatsuki herself was upside down, having been smashed through the weapons rack and her helmet was knocked off.

"Tatsuki, you okay?" Lukas asked.

"Did Senpai notice me?" She asked in a dizzying voice.

"Oh, that's not good." The bespectacled man stated as Alice and Bulk helped the Red Samurai Ranger back into the house. After getting her demorphed, the red-haired nurse got to work on dressing her wounds.

"Well, aside from a few bruises, sprains and burns, you'll pretty much be okay after a few days of rest." Alice told Tatsuki in surprise.

"The Ranger Suit must've taken most of the damage." The black-haired woman groaned as she rubbed her bruised arm.

"I must've done something wrong." Lukas muttered to himself as he looked over the data from the live test. "Maybe there was power infused during the printing process than I didn't see or…"

However, any further discussion was tabled as the Nighlok alarms started blaring.

"Oh, come on!" Jeremiah groaned as his pressed the Shiba symbol on the table, showing the map of Stone Canyon. "Just our luck. We got a Boss Nighlok in the business district."

"Let's go…" Tatsuki stated before hissing from her burns.

"You're not going anywhere." Alice said sternly as she gently tapped the injured Red Ranger back onto the couch. "We'll handle this."

Jeremiah, Alice, Spike and Sam existed the Shiba House and used their Samurizers to conjure up four ATVs, which they used to head towards the Nighlok location.

Speaking of which, Quickdraw had emerged from the Neitherworld and was using his firearm to blow up some nearby buildings while the citizens ran in terror. A squad of SWAT officers quickly set large body shields in front of them and aimed their weapons at the bearded Nighlok.

"Open fire!" The lead officer ordered, the other officers opening fire. But much to their shock, Quickdraw's body seemed to twist and fade as the bullets passed right through him.

" _ **Impressive formation and attack pattern."**_ The Boss Nighlok said before aiming his weapon at the officers. " _ **Unfortunately for you, I have superior weaponry."**_

"Hey, Nighlok!" The bearded creature turned and saw the morphed Samurai Rangers riding towards him. They leaded off their still running ATVs, effectively making them giant projectiles. In response, Quickdraw opened fire and blew the black vehicles to pieces before they reached him while the Samurai Rangers landed in front of the SWAT members.

"We'll take it from here, officer." Jeremiah said to the head SWAT officer. "You folks just worry getting the civilians clear."

"R-right." The officer said in response before addressing his squad. "You heard him! Let's let the Power Rangers do their job!"

And as the SWAT Officers went to remove the civilians from the area, the Samurai Rangers faced down Quickdraw.

" _ **So, will you four provide a worthy challenge for the great Quickdraw?"**_ The bearded Nighlok asked as he rested his gun on his shoulder.

"You better believe it!" Spike exclaimed before leaping at his foe and slicing at him. But like with the bullets before, Quickdraw's body seemed to phase out as the sword went through him, leaving him unharmed and Spike confused before getting sliced twice by the bayonet part of the gun.

"Spike!" Sam yelled in concern before she, Alice and Jeremiah charged at Quickdraw. The bearded Nighlok simply held his arms out as the three brought their Spin Swords down, once more having no effect.

" _ **Pitiful."**_ He stated before spinning back and opening fire, blasting the three back.

"Dad!" Howard yelled in concern as he, Margaret, Lukas and Bulk watched a live feed of the battle from the table screen.

"What's going on?" Margaret asked. "It's like their swords are just going through him."

"That Boss must have some kind of unique phasing ability." Lukas deduced. But as the four watched the battle, they failed to notice a certain asain woman leaving the house.

Back at the battle, the four Samurai Rangers had surrounded Quickdraw and were slashing at him from all sides. But even this was proving ineffective against gun-toting monster. " _ **How drool."**_

He then proceeded to roll away from the Rangers and once more opened fire, this time blasting the Spin Swords out of their hands. He then fire another barrage that hit all four of the Samurai Rangers in their chests, making them fall to the ground along with their Spin Swords. Quickdraw blew out the smoke coming from the barrels of his weapon before noticing the Rangers still groaning and attempting to get back up.

" _ **You're resilient, I'll give you that."**_ He said before aiming his weapon again. But as four braced themselves for another barrage, Tatsuki (already morphed) leaped at Quickdraw with a yell, getting everyone's attention. The Red Samurai Ranger attempted to slice up the monster's body, but to no avail.

"What's she doing here?" Jeremiah groaned.

"Isn't she still hurt?" Sam asked Alice as their leader continued her useless. Quickdraw then aimed his weapon right at Tatsuki's helmet.

" _ **Die already."**_ He said before pulling the trigger. Pushing through the pain, Tatsuki quickly leaped backwards, kicking the gun away from her as she gained some distance from her foe and reconvened with the other rangers.

"If physical attacks don't work, then let's try some elemental power!" The Red Samurai Ranger exclaimed before pulling out her Lion Disk from her buckle and placing it on her Spin Sword, the other four quickly doing the same. The five quickly spun their disks as Quickdraw got back up, surrounding the swords in their own individual elements.

" _Spin Swords: Five Elements!"_ With a slash of their weapons, the five unleashed colored crescent energy waves that struck and pushed back Quickdraw quite a bit. And before the Boss Nighlok could retaliate, his stomach started to spark before he fired once again. Tatsuki however, managed to quickly summon the Fire Buster and use its flat side to shield the five rangers from the barrage.

" _ **Perhaps this will be a worthy challenge! Do not disappoint me!"**_ He said before opening fire once more, the Fire Buster still protecting the rangers. Tatsuki then quickly pulled out the Kabuto Disk from her buckle and was about to place it on the Fire Buster's disk knob. However, she hesitated as she remembered what had happened earlier.

But thankfully, Quickdraw's body started to dry up and crack around his wound. " _ **Already?! And it was just getting good!"**_ He then addressed the Rangers before turning around. " _ **Savour your last night, Rangers! For tomorrow, you will be slain by my hands!"**_

And with that, the bearded Nighlok left through a crack, the Samurai Rangers finally sighing in relief. Tatsuki looked down at the Kabuto Disk in concern as she thought about the battle they had just went through.

Later that day, the residents of the Shiba House were gathered as they looked over data screens of Quickdraw and footage from the battle.

"So it's pretty clear that this Nighlok has the ability to phase through physical attacks." Tatsuki stated as they reviewed footage that showed the bearded Nighlok was damaged. "However, energy attacks seem to have effect."

"Problem is the Element Disk (and I'm guessing my bow) don't have the punch to take that gunslinger out." Jeremiah followed up.

"Do we have anything that fire that much energy?" Spike asked.

"Well…" Lukas said as he brought up the projected energy readings of the Samurai Buster Cannon.

"Nononononononononono!" Alice quickly responded. "We are not using that thing!"

"Alice…" Tatsuki started before the nurse continued her tirade.

"That thing almost fried us today! And the fact that you were even able to fight after that is a stroke of luck! Sure, it might destroy the Nighlok, but it'll probably blow us up too."

"That's not your decision to make!" Tatsuki shouted, surprising everyone (sans Lukas). Ever since they had met the Shiba Heir, they had mostly seen her display a composed and calmed expression. This would only be broken during Nighlok battles, and even then she only display righteous fury. "This Nighlok has to be stopped, no matter the cost."

She then grabbed the Kabuto Disk from the table and started to leave before addressing the others. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, Quickdraw will be back for Round 2. And this time, we're going to win."

Soon enough, most of the Shiba House residents retreated to their rooms, some attempting to get some sleep, others not even trying as the anxiety was keeping them awake. Be it Jeremiah thinking about how useless he felt during the fight as his wife rested on his chest, Alice trying to figure out if their leader was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, or Bulk worrying about Spike's well being as he set up the teen's lesson for later that week.

The only one not in their room was Tatsuki, who was sitting on the porch contemplating the events of day as she gazed over the still destroyed training area.

"I know that look." The black-haired woman looked up and saw Lukas walking onto the patio.

"What look?" She asked as he took a seat next to her.

"The 'I'm-putting-the-weight-of-the-world-on-my-shoulders' look." The bespectacled man said as he looked up at the stars.

"I have that?"

"It's kind of hard to miss." He said, the two having a light chuckle over that before the conversation got serious again. "You really wanna to try using the SBC after what happened?"

"What other choice do we have? It's only weapon we have that'll do the job. And if we fail…" She said before her mind started to ponder about the destruction and misery that would the Samurai Rangers' demise.

"I can try to lower the energy rate a bit, but I can't guarantee it'll be ready by the time Quickdraw comes back." The techhead said, making his accomplice sigh.

The two sat there, saying nothing for a while as neither knew what to say. Lukas knew that even despite his warnings and the present danger, Tatsuki would be willing to sacrifice herself to destroy the Boss Nighlok if it came down to that. And Tatsuki knew that Lukas would attempt talk her out of harming herself, even if her pain meant that others would be saved. Not wanting to her thoughts to drift towards darker material, she started reminisce.

"Hey, Lukas. Do you remember when we first meet?" The black-haired woman asked.

"How could I forget?" The techhead asked as the two started to remember the day that changed both of their lives.

 _ **Back then…**_

" _P-Please don't hurt me!" A sputtering and scared Lukas screamed as he had his back against a wall. The things that were scaring him at the moment were three Legionnaire Nighloks, who seemed to be sizing him up like animals sizing up their prey. The lead Legionnaire raised his sword up to strike and Lukas covered his eyes with his arms, ready for the inevitable._

" _(Not so fast, monsters!)" A woman exclaimed in Japanese, confusing the Nighloks before the speaker leaped and sliced down one of them with a katana, sparks flying from the slashed area. The other two looked in shock and readied to attack. However, the woman acted fast and pulled out a calligraphy brush. She then proceeded to draw the Kanji for Fire in front of her and swiped, causing bursts of fire to hit the two monsters, which allowed her to slice up them up. Finally, all three of them sparked before exploding as she placed her katana back into its sheath._

 _With the danger over, the woman turned towards the cowering Lukas and held a hand out. "Are you okay?"_

 _The bespectacled man lowered his arms and saw the woman looking down at him with a calming smile. "My name is Tatsuki."_

 _He looked at the hand a bit before grasping it. "I'm Lukas."_

 _ **Back in the present…**_

"Hard to believe it's been two years since that day." Tatsuki said with a nostalgic smile.

"I know." Lukas said as he thought to back to all times the two had shared together before they recruited the others. Tatsuki did the same as she remembered the short time she had spent as a solo career Power Ranger. Suddenly, her mind thought back to a certain part of that solo career and a lightbulb went off in her head.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, surprising Lukas.

"What is it?"

Tatsuki looked towards Lukas with determination in her eyes. "Lukas, I'm going to need you to unlock _that_."

The tech experts' eyes widened at this. "Are you sure? You know what happened the last time you used that."

"It's almost been a year. I'm more than sure." She said, clenching her fist as she did.

A bit later, the two walked into a secluded area of the woods near the Shiba House, Lukas tapping on his data pad.

"Annnnnnnnnnd...unlocked." The bespectacled man stated as he pushed a button. In response, Tatsuki's Samurizer beeped of a second. "I hope this works."

"Me too." Tatsuki whispered before pulling out both her Samurizer and the Kabuto Disk. They had a lot of work to do.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

The citizens of Stone Canyon ran in terror as Quickdraw continued to fire barrages at nearby buildings while proclaiming, " _ **The Sanzu must flow!"**_

"Quickdraw!" The aforementioned Nighlok turned and saw Jeremiah, Alice, Spike and Sam on top of a nearby staircase.

" _ **Ah, the Samurai Rangers!"**_

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jeremiah exclaimed as the four pulled out their Samurizers and pressed the button on them. "Bushido!"

They then drew their individual kanji before turning them around with a swipe and declaration of, "Slash!"

 _(Morphing Sequence: A four-way split morph of the four becoming the Blue, Pink, Green and Yellow Samurai Rangers.)_

" _ **Very well! Have at you!"**_ The bearded Nighlok proclaimed before aiming his weapon at the four and starting the battle.

Meanwhile, Lukas' pad beeped and he pulled up Quickdraw's location. "Looks like he's back."

"Good." A sweating Tatsuki stated as she also saw the location on her Samurizer's screen. Behind her were several trees blown up, scorched or burned from her all-night practice. She quickly summoned up an ATV with her Kanji Power before mounting it.

"Go get him." Lukas said with a smile, which Tatsuki returned before taking off towards the battle.

In the meantime, the other four Samurai Rangers were faring poorly against Quickdraw, who was in the middle of blasting Jeremiah to the ground. The Blue Samurai had attempted to finish the Nighlok off with his Water Bow, but as he had feared before, it lacked the power to land the killing blow. The other three were also struggling to get back up while Jeremiah attempted to the same. But as soon as he did, the bearded Nighlok aimed his weapon at the Blue Ranger's head.

" _ **You've put up a valiant effort. Now let me grant you a true warrior's death."**_

As he stared down the eight-barreled weapon, Jeremiah thought back to wife and son with what little time he had. But as Quickdraw was about to pull the trigger, the Lion Origami Zord came in and pushed the gun away confusing the Nighlok.

"Quickdraw!" The five fighters heard the sound of an engine and turned to see Tatsuki stopping near the top of some nearby steps. The Shiba woman then dismounted the vehicle (which faded away with red energy) and pulled out her Samurizer. "Your rampage ends here! Bushido!"

She spelled out the Kanji for Fire…

"Slash!"

...and then turned it around with a swipe.

 _(Morphing Sequence: Tatsuki morphs into the Red Samurai Ranger.)_

" _ **So, will you actually provide me a challenge, woman? Or will you falter again?"**_ The Nighlok asked tauntingly.

"Not this time." The red-clad heroine stated as she quickly pulled out her Samurizer once more.

 _(Morphing Sequence: Tatsuki proclaims "Mega Mode Power!" and presses a button on her Samurizer, which in turn projects a small hologram of the Chou Kanji. She quickly draws the aforementioned Kanji in the space in front of her before slashing at it, transforming it into a swirling vortex of red Chou Kanji. She strikes a pose and the kanji vortex sweeps over her, transforming the Red Samurai Ranger into her Mega Mode.)_

As the light faded, the four Samurai Rangers and Quickdraw were astonished at the Tatsuki's new appearance. Her helmet now had a silver embossed mouthplate alongside a slightly more defined visor. Red armor now covered her upper body while silver caps were now attached to her elbows and knees. Her red skirt had also disappeared and her boots had taken on a more armored appearance as well.

"Woah! That looks awesome!" Sam exclaimed in glee.

"Nice new threads, Tats!" Spike exclaimed while Jeremiah whistled and Alice looked on in amazement.

" _ **Bah! You think a costume change is gonna save you? You're still just a big red target."**_ The bearded Nighlok stated as fire a barrage at his foe. However, in an astonishing display of speed and reflexes, Tatsuki managed to deflect all the bullets with her Spin Sword. " _ **What?!"**_

"This new look isn't just for show." Tatsuki stated as she placed her Lion Disk onto her Spin Sword and spun it. " _Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!"_

In another burst of superspeed, the red-clad ranger charged through the Boss Nighlok, disorientating him for a second as she stopped and quickly replacing her Elemental Disk with her Basic Disk and spun it.

" _Samurai Arms: Fire Buster!"_ In a burst of flames, Tatsuki's katana had transformed into its massive buster sword form, which she rested over her shoulders. She then opened her belt buckle and pulled out the Kabuto Disk.

"Uh oh." Sam said in fear.

"Hit the deck!" Alice screamed, afraid that another power surge was going to happen.

However, unlike yesterday, Tatsuki showed no hesitation as she placed the orange spin disk on the Fire Buster's disk knob. Fire started to consume the massive weapon as she gripped the handle with both hands. The armored woman then proceeded to swing the sword around twice before turning its blade end down and flat side facing up. This in turn caused a massive wave of fire to emerge and consume the area, further disorientating Quickdraw. The fire then retreated to the Kabuto Disk, which started to glow with power.

Once more, Tatsuki grunted as she felt the massive backlash of power threaten to consume her once. However, this time the Mega Mode armor was absorbing the majority of the access of the energy backlash. And a final defiant yell, she brought the handle of the Fire Buster down, which in turn caused a second white handle to appear on the side (which she quickly grabbed hold of with her left hand) and the upper back part near the disk knob to flip open.

And when the fire finally faded, Tatsuki proudly stood with her new weapon ready and declared it's name, " _Samurai Buster Cannon!"_

"Hot dang! It actually worked!" Jeremiah cheered as the others looked on in continued amazement.

"Guys, I need your Element Disks!" Tatsuki quickly stated as she held up her own.

"You got it." Sam nodded as the four raced over to their leader. Tatsuki placed her disk at the front of the loading section before Jeremiah, Alice, Spike and Sam placed theirs in right after.

" _ **What in Xandred's name is that?!"**_ Quickdraw asked, finally getting his footing back.

"It's your destruction, Nighlok." The red-clad ranger calmly stated as she aimed the massive cannon at the Boss Nighlok. " _Samurai Buster Cannon:..."_

" _ **Oh no you don't!"**_ The dreadlocked beast yelled out before firing another barrage.

" _Kabuto Blast!"_ And with a quick push of the side lever, the five energy-charged Element Disks fired out from the cannon and took the form of an orange beetle, which in turn melted Quickdraw's bullets. The animal-shaped blast impacted with the Boss Nighlok's body before spinning rapidly and blasting right through him.

As his body sparked from the attack, Quickdraw looked up in anguish. " _ **I've been...bested?"**_ And with that, his first life ended in a huge explosion.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Spike exclaimed with glee.

"Okay, how and when did you get an armor upgrade?!" Alice asked their leader in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Tatsuki as she looked on and saw Quickdraw reconstitute as his Kaiju form, his weapon becoming gigantic along with him.

 _(Sequence: The five Samurai Rangers (Tatsuki still in her Mega Mode) yelled out, "Transcend!", making their zords grow and their Spin Swords shift into Control Swords.)_

" _Samurai Combination!"_ Tatsuki quickly yelled out.

 _(Transformation Sequence: The five Origami Zords combine into the Samurai Megazord.)_

"Samurai Megazord, we are united." The five rangers proclaimed as they began the next stage of the battle. They attempted to use the Megazord's katana to slice up Quickdraw, but like before, the weapon phased through his body.

"No way! His phasing trick carried over to Kaiju side?!" Spike yelled out.

" _ **Fools! Do you ever learn?"**_ The bearded Nighlok said he fired a barrage at the Megazord, causing sparks to fly from the robot and the cockpit to shake.

"What're we gonna do?" Sam asked as she held onto her console. "The Megazord doesn't have any long-range attacks!"

"Then let's even the odds a bit." Tatsuki stated as she pulled out the Kabuto disk and placed it on her console node before spinning it. " _Samurai Artillery!"_

 _(Summoning Sequence: The Kabuto Disk starts spinning rapidly and creates a swirling vortex of orange energy. Out of the vortex spins out the Kabuto Artillery Zord.)_

" **What the?!"** Quickdraw asked in shock as the a new zord landed in front of the Samurai Megazord. Unlike the Origami Zords, this animal-shaped machine had a massive spin disk in its main orange and white body, a matching head and legs.

"It really did summon a zord." Alice said in astonishment before turning towards their leader. "Nice."

"Thank you." Tatsuki replied before she teleported into the cockpit of the Kabuto Zord. She then placed her placed Control Sword and the Kabuto Disk onto the control console, fully activating the zord which started spinning its disk and head. "Kabuto Artillery Zord, armed for battle!"

And with a push of the Control Sword, the Kabuto Zord advanced towards its foe. Quickdraw fired a barrage at the new zord, which was unhindered by the projectiles and explosions. Its mandibles closed on one of the Nighlok's legs before spinning around and flipping the gun-wielding Nighlok into the air.

"Nice one, boss!" Jeremiah stated.

Quickdraw however just growled as he got back up. " _ **To me, my colossal legion!"**_

Suddenly, a group of Kaiju-sized Legionnaire Nighloks emerged from the gaps and readied their bows to fire on the Samurai Rangers.

"Not so fast!" Tatsuki exclaimed before making the Kabuto Zord fire a powerful blast of orange energy, knocking back a few of the archers. She then proceeded to pull out her Samurizer.

 _(Que Samurai Theme Song)_

"Time for a new trick." The Red Mega Mode Ranger stated before drawing the Kanji for Artillery in front of herself before swiping at it and turning it around. " _Artillery Combination!"_

 _(Transformation Sequence: The Kabuto Artillery Zord separates into four parts (the head, body and legs). The Samurai Megazords removes its helmet. The Kabuto Zord's legs attach to the arms of the Megazord while the Kabuto's body replaces the Shield Disk on the robot's back. The head of the Kabuto Zord slides on top of the Megazord's head, with the lower mandible opening up to reveal the robot's silver face and blue eyes. The combined machine stands armed with its katana and shield in its hands while a giant image of the Kabuto Disk spins behind it.)_

Tatsuki reappeared in the cockpit and placed the Kabuto Disk on the node. " _Samurai Megazord: Kabuto Formation!"_

"Oh, this day just keeps getting better!" Spike stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Tatsuki said with a nod. "Now let's finish these freaks!"

" _ **I've had enough of this spontaneous nonsense! Open fire!"**_ Quickdraw ordered his legion. The giant grunts did as they were ordered to and fire a barrage of arrows.

" _Laser Array!"_ Tatsuki countered and unleashed a multitude of orange and blue energy blasts from the Samurai Megazord's new helmet. The blasts took aparts the oncoming arrows and destroyed the front row of Nighloks. Out of the fire came another group charged at the gestalt robot with spears at the ready. But with a quick succession of blocks, slashes and laser blasts, the Megazord to walk through and destroy the three Legionnaires before turning its attention back to the Boss.

" _ **Have you forgotten?"**_ The Nighlok asked. " _ **Physical attacks are useless against me! Even your katana's final strike won't cut me!"**_

"Who said anything about cutting you?" The Red Samurai asked as the Samurai Megazord sheathed its katana. Quickdraw fired another barrage, but another Laser Array knocked his gun out of his hands.

"Your end has come, Quickdraw." As the five rangers took out their control swords, the Samurai Megazord took a knee and closed its helmet. The five then pulled their levers, switching their Control Swords into their blade modes. " _Finishing Move: Kabuto Vortex!"_

And with that, the five Rangers spun their Spin Disks, which in turn caused the giant spin disk and Kabuto helmet head to rotate rapidly. The spinning helmet started to gather up orange energy and the five Samurai Rangers thrusted their Control Swords forward, unleashing a massive spiraling ball of energy right through Quickdraw.

" _ **...Well played, humans."**_ The Boss Nighlok stated before sparking and finally exploding, ending his second life as the Samurai Megazord turned and struck a pose.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Tatsuki stated before finally letting out a sigh of relief.

A little while later, the five were cleaning up the damaged training area while Margaret and Bulk were preparing dinner in celebration.

"So…" Alice started as she sweeped some of the soot. "You wanna tell what's the deal with the 'Mega Mode' thing?"

"Very well." Tatsuki replied as straightened up a fallen dummy. "Back when Lukas first invented the Samurai Powers, he conceived the Mega Mode as a failsafe incase the Nighloks were stronger than we predicted. Unfortunately, there were some...complications."

"W-what complications?" Sam asked. Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn as Spike suddenly morphed into his Ranger Suit.

"Spike, what the heck are you doing?" Jeremiah asked as finished fixing up the weapons rack.

"Just testing something out." The Green Samurai Ranger replied before holding up his Samurizer again. "Mega Mode Power!"

And with a few strokes and a flash of light, Spike had transformed into his own Mega Mode suit. The excitable teenager looked over himself and whistled. "I make this look good."

"Spike." Tatsuki said with a worried look. "Don't do anything rash?"

"What're you talking abo…" But before Spike could continue, he accidentally tripped over a loose piece of stone. And in a burst of speed, he ended up spinning before smashing through the weapons rack and into a wall, making the other four wince.

"The Mega Mode doubles your strength, speed and durability." Tatsuki explained as she rubbed her forehead. "However, the sudden boost can be extremely disorienting if you're ready to compensate."

"So that's why you locked it." Alice deduced as Jeremiah and Sam went to pry their green comrade from the wall.

"Woah, what a rush." Spike groaned before shaking his head. "Okay, let's try that a…"

"NOOOO!" The other four yelled out, shocking Spike and causing him to fall on his behind.

The Samurai Rangers had gained new weapons and abilities to add to their arsenal. However, these new powers could not be used lightly. And they would keep this in mind as the battles with the Nighlok grew more intense.

 **Author's Note 2: And there you have it! Remember how I said before that I couldn't find a way to utilize the Mega Modes back in Chapter 1? Well that stance has changed. And don't get me wrong, I like the Super Shinkenger cloak power up just fine (aside from the Black Box making the sword look awkward). It's just that I think the Mega Modes look way cooler!**

 **Also, before anyone makes any comparison about a certain Tiki Head mentor and his knack for pulling new zords and powers out of his...mouth, let me clarify something. I'm not going to have the Rangers 'earn' powers by shouting empty platitudes about never giving up or saying they won't surrender. As Linkara pointed out, it's an ongoing fight against evil! So if Lukas makes a new weapon that's ready for the team to use, he's going to give it to them instead of waiting for them to 'never give up!'**

 **Also also, Lukas is going to be how the Rangers acquire new zords for most occasions. This partly due to one major plot hole I noticed about both the original Power Rangers Samurai and Shinkenger that's never addressed. Mainly, how the Frax from Time Force did a bunch of Edo period samurais build morphing devices and semi-sentient giant robots with lasers before the dawn of widespread electricity use?!**

 **And yes, I'm well aware of stuff like the Quasar Sabers and the Shogun Zords being used thousands of years ago! However, Zordon (who had access to magic and advanced alien technology) and other beings like him clearly had a hand in creating them. Even the Wild Zords from Wild Force can probably be explained as some kind of weird technomagic used by the citizens of Animaria. And yet in Samurai, we were supposed to buy a bunch of normal people were able to do all this without any assistance from a Zordon-like being! Even Megaforce at least had Gosei (who claimed to be mentored by Zordon) being the one who created and granted powers...at least I assume he did.**

 **That's all for now! Please remember to read and review! See ya next time!**


	6. Cancellation

**Hello everyone, Navek here!**

 **So as you are probably aware, a few days ago, I posted a note regarding my lack of reviews and taking criticism.**

 **And after doing some soul-searching, I've had to decided on what stories I want to write, and quite frankly, there are a few I don't feel as motivated to continue.**

 **This story is one of them.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Power Rangers, but while writing Samurai, the writing just felt too repetitive and I was growing more and more dissatisfied than the end result was nothing but an overly-long take that to the canon Samurai.**

 **Long story short, the Samurai Rangers will need to find someone else to chronicle their tale. But for now, I am not that somebody.**

 **Have a wonderful day, and may the power protect you.**


End file.
